Un avenir plus radieux !
by J-P Debert
Summary: Harry potter, l'éternel survivant, l'élu, s'est enfin débarassé de Voldemort après un duel mémorable où il aura vu ses plus proches amis succomber.. Après la bataille, Harry Potter disparait pour ne pas être harcelé. Quais que devient-il? Va t-il se relever des blessures psychologiques qu'il a subi toute sa vie? Quels sont ses projets ?
1. Chapitre 1 Porté disparu

Chapitre 1 Porté disparu

Beaucoup de vacanciers se promenaient sur la plage en cette fin de journée, que ce soit des couples éperdument amoureux ou bien des familles nombreuses venus ici pour partager plein de bons moments. Une seule personne dans un coin reculé sur la plage observé l'eau se retirer. Il était assis les genous relevés en les maintenant avec ses bras. Tout autour de lui étaient éparpillés des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool. Personne ne semblait le remarquer, les gens passaient devant lui sans même lui lancer un regard et ce dernier en était satisfait. En même temps il n'avait pas créé une barrière de protection magique pour rien. Car oui cet homme qui paraissait perdu était un sorcier et pas n'importe quel sorcier, l'éternel survivant,l'élu et plus précisément Harry Potter. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de complètement desespéré, perdu dans ses pensées comme s'il n'en ressortirait jamais le regard au loin sans expression si ce n'est la douleur. Il était habillé de manière moldue avec un vieux jean troué, un tee shirt blanc tout simple et de chaussures légères. Mais au delà de ses vêtements on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il n'allait pas bien, ses yeux étaient rougis comme s'il avait pleurer et qu'il manquait de sommeil. Alors que les dernieres personnes partaient de la plage,il se retrouva enfin seul. Il put admirer la fin du coucher de soleil, il était magnifique, d'une couleur indescriptible . Quand il commença à sentir la brise le rafraichir il décida de se lever, de faire disparaitre les cadavres de bouteilles puis transplana.

Il arriva dans son petit cottage qu'il avait acheté peu de temps après la bataille finale contre vous savez qui. Harry était satisfait de son nouveau chez lui, très sobre à l'intérieur et pas très grand mais ça lui suffisait aplement. Et ce qui lui plaisait particulièrement c'est que le cottage soit éloigné des autres habitations et situé dans un endroit très calme avec beaucoup de verdure. Après ces années de souffrance il avait décidé de faire le vide et c'était l'endroit parfait pour le faire. C'était apaisant et cela lui permettait de se ressourcer au calme sans la clameur des gens qui auraient voulu le remercier à tout bout de champ, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Il s'installa sur son grand fauteuil et allait commencer à entamer une nouvelle bouteille de whisky pur feu quand il vit arriver au loin une toute petite chouette, il ne la connaissait pas et il se mit tout de suite en alerte, des journalistes avaient du le retrouver, il n'avait pas du être assez prudent. Quand la miniscule chouette lui déposa la lettre dans les mains il se détendit dès qu'il vit le nom de l'expéditeur, c'était Hermione. Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et tout en se servant un verre commença à lire la lettre de sa meilleure amie.

" Bonjour Harry,

Enfin j'ai pu trouver où tu était parti! Tu n'étais pas si loin au final.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti et en plus de ça sans dire aurevoir à qui que ce soit! Ni à Ginny et ni à moi! Bon Ginny n'aurait peut être pas compris ton choix mais moi Harry! J'ai quand même été présente pour toi tout ce temps je pensais que je valais mieux que ça à tes yeux ! Moi aussi j'ai eu envie de tout quitter, après la mort de.. enfin tu m'as comprise! Maintenant que je sais où tu es compte sur moi pour bientôt débarquer et venir te tirer les oreilles tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi comme ça!

Je t'embrasse Harry tu me manques énormément j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut me comprendre en ce moment donc s'il te plait ne me laisse pas ! "

Harry but son verre de whisky pur feu d'une traite et commença à se resservir, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il aurait du s'en douter, il n'aura pas fallu lontemps pour que Hermione le retrouve et il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il eut un sourire à cette idée qui s'en alla aussitôt quand il relu le nom de Ginny dans la lettre. Il était triste de ne plus la voir et de lui parler mais il ne pouvait plus la regarder en face et il avait besoin de continuer seul pour se retrouver. Après la bataille il lui avait simplement dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble que c'était devenu impossible pour lui puis il était partit. Après avoir bu un énième verre il s'endormit complètement ivre dans son fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps là du côté de Londres, une foule compacte se précipitait sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux chatains, cette dernière vit deux aurors arrivaient précipitamment pour la protéger de cette marée de journalistes. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être harcelée du matin au soir chaque jour depuis que Voldemort était mort. En même elle était la mieux placée pour raconter l'histoire vu que Harry avait disparu de la circulation et que Ron était.. enfin que Ron n'était plus là.

Elle avait fini par leur dire dans les grandes lignes que Voldemort avaient entassés des artefacts magiques qui avaient permis à ce dernier de devenir immortel et que Harry Ron et elle même étaient partis pour les détruire avant de pouvoir l'affronter. Qu'au moment du duel final les trois jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés face à Voldemort, que Hermione avait été éloigné du combat dès le début car un sortilège l'avait grièvement blessée, elle put leur également leur dire que Ron avait combattu héroiquement mais qu'il était tombé sous un sortilège de mort de la part de Voldemort. Elle expliqua aussi que Harry fou de rage avait vu sa puissance décupler, son aura magique l'entourait ce qui était peu commun, un duel incroyable avait alors commencé entre Harry et Voldemort, puis elle voyait Harry triompher, il s'était retourné, avait regardé le carnage de Poudlard et s'étais mis à pleurer. Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublier ces instants, ils étaient gravés en elle.

Mais même après leur avoir raconté ces évènements les journalistes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la harceler pour savoir où était Harry, ce qu'il devenait et ce qu'il comptait faire et surtout s'il allait enfin réapparaitre. Hermione elle même n'en savait rien enfin sauf sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Plus tôt dans la journée elle était allé à Gringotts pour parler avec Charlie qui travaillait là bas depuis la bataille, elle lui avait alors demandé si Harry était passé à la banque prendre de l'argent, ce dernier lui avait alors répondu qu'il n'était pas habilité à savoir ce genre de choses. Hermione lui avait dit que les gobelins feraient bien un effort pour une fois juste pour savoir s'il était venu. A sa grande surprise un gobelin lui indiqua que Harry Potter était bien venu à Gringotts, qu'il avait vidé tout son coffre et avait également demandé qu'une partie de son argent soit échangé en argent moldu, le gobelin était rancunier et il n'appréciait apparament pas que l'une des plus grandes fortunes de sorciers est pu être retirée de sa banque. Harry avait bien fait les choses, personne ne pouvait ainsi savoir ce qu'il faisait avec son argent et ainsi où il se trouvait. Mais le fait qu'il est échangé de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu ne pouvait impliquer qu'une chose, il s'était installé du côté moldu pour être tranquil et pas elle s'était souvenu d'un détail, pendant qu'ils recherchaient les horcruxes Harry avait indiqué qu'il aurait aimé passer après la guerre du temps avec eux sur une plage dont il avait entendu parler à Poudlard. Une plage qui se trouvait dans la ville de Ramsgate au sud de l'Angleterre. Elle avait ensuite recherché les derniers achats dans le coin et elle avait immédiatement remarqué le nom d'un nouveau propriétaire, Dudley Dursley, étrangement le nom du cousin de Harry, ça ne pouvait être une coincidence c'était forcément Harry! Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et se mit à lui écrire une lettre qu'elle envoya immédiatement avec sa nouvelle petite chouette.


	2. Chapitre 2 Retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Harry était toujours endormi alors que le jour était levé depuis de nombreuses heures, surement à cause de la grande quantité de whisky pur feu qu'il avait ingurgité la veille au soir en lisant la lettre de Hermione. Il ronflait bruyamment la bouche grande ouverte avec un filet de bave qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Au même moment, Hermione transplanait non loin du cottage où elle avait envoyé la lettre à Harry la veille. Elle découvrit les lieux et fut subjuguée, l'endroit était calme et magnifique, elle comprenait pourquoi Harry était venu se réfugier ici. Elle soupira et rentra dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Pas de protection à l'entrée c'était étonnant, quand elle arriva dans le salon elle vit un Harry amaigri et négligé en train de dormir sur un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable. Avec un sourire en coin elle se rapprocha et put sentir une odeur d'alcool qui imprégnée la pièce, elle soupira et pu voir une bouteille de whisky pur feu quasimment vide à côté de Harry. Enervée de le voir comme ça alors qu'elle avait du supporter toutes les interrogations du monde sorcier sur la bataille finale, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

" Aguamenti ! "

Un long jet d'eau partit s'écraser sur le visage d'Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il parut complètement perdu et se rembrunit en voyant en face de lui une Hermione passablement énervée.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes Harry Potter? En buvant comme un ivrogne pendant des mois!

Euu.. Hermione.. tenta de dire Harry

Y a pas de Hermione qui tienne Harry , tu me déçois, je ne savais pas ce que tu devenais et ce que tu faisais mais je ne m'imaginais pas que tu décompressais en buvant des litres de whisky pur feu!

J' ai besoin d'oublier Hermione.. Ce qui est arrivé à Ron et aux autres je ne peux pl...

Hermione ne le laissa pas terminer.

Ce qui est arrivé à Ron et aux autres Harry je l'ai aussi vécu, tout comme toi! Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je passe mon temps à boire, j'ai du passé mes journées à expliquer au monde entier comment tu avais fait pour vaincre Voldemort, tu crois que j'en ai pas marre moi aussi d'entendre parler de cette fichue guerre et de tout le mal qu'elle a pu nous faire! Bien sur que si Harry mais moi je ne me morfonds pas! D'accord tu as vécu des choses horribles et peut être que c'est encore plus dur pour toi car c'est toi qui avait la tâche de vaincre Voldemort mais tu n'avais pas à quitter les proches qu'il te restait ! Ginny et moi on s'est inquiété on ne savait pas où tu étais et même pas un hibou pour nous expliquer!

Harry se renfrognait de plus en plus devant l'énervement de son amie, il réalisait qu'il avait été dur avec elle et qu'il aurait peut être du la prévenir ou au moins tenter de lui expliquer par lettre.

Je.. je suis désolé Hermione...

Hermione se mit à fondre en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Harry. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, malgré sa colère du moment Harry était tout pour elle, c'était un peu le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Harry la prit la serra plus fort dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Harry se rendit compte de son erreur il ne pouvait se passer de Hermione, elle était tout pour lui, il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Voldemort sans elle et c'est la seule qui pouvait le comprendre après les terribles évènements de cette guerre. Hermione se reprit un peu et se releva pour se mettre face à Harry.

Va te laver Harry tu empestes l'alcool, je t'attends tu me dois des explications et ne traines pas !

Harry s'exécuta, se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une douche. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas lavé, il s'était vraiment laissé aller. Une fois lavé il se regarda dans la glace et ce qui vit le choqua il avait maigri alors qu'il n'étais déjà pas gros à la base et le résultat était navrant, il comprenait la colère de Hermione. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle de bain il vit une bouteille dans un coin de la pièce, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise, il prit la bouteille et but quelques gorgées au goulot. Il put enfin sortir pour affronter Hermione qui était évidemment toujours remonté. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il put voir que Hermione avait ouvert en grand les fenètres pour aérer la pièce qui sentait vraiment l'alcool. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte en même temps il était ivre quasiment tous les jours depuis qu'il était partit.

Ah enfin tu as fini, tu es un peu plus présentable même s'il y a encore des efforts à faire. Allez viens on va aller manger quelque chose, tu connais un endroit sympa ici ?

Harry vit bien que quand Hermione lui parlait ce n'était plus de la même manière que par le passé, elle était déçue et elle le faisait comprendre.

Eu je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de découvrir la ville mais j'ai entendu parler des moldus apparamment il y a un restaurant qui est pas mal sur le port.

Harry et Hermione transplanèrent dans un endroit à l'écart pour ne pas éveiller les soupcons et se rendirent au restaurant en question, un italien. Il savait qu'Hermione adorait ce genre de restaurant. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et furent aussitôt accompagné à une table pour deux dans un coin du restaurant. Hermione regarda à droite et gauche et lança un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse écouter la conversation.

Alors Harry je t'écoute! Pourquoi tu es parti sans donner de nouvelles!

Hermione tu sais.. avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, la mort de Ron je n'ai pas pu la supporter je savais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer à beaucoup de personnes sur la guerre contre Voldemor et je ne me sentais pas prêt. Je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment desolé que tu aies du assumer tout ça toute seule.. vraiment !

Harry.. je sais que ça a été dur pour toi plus que pour nous tous. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans donner de nouvelles! Il n' y a pas de justifications possibles à cela, je croyais notre amitié plus forte.

C'est le cas Hermione, tu es comme ma soeur.. je sais j'ai déconné j'aurai du t'en parler au moins à toi.. je n'ai pas eu envie de t'affronter sur le sujet ...

Harry sentit que Hermione se détendait, elle lui sourit même si elle était toujours énervée mais ce n'était plus aussi accentuée qu'à son arrivée chez lui. Ils commandèrent les plats au près du serveur et commencèrent à parler de banalités. On voyait qu'ils retrouvaient tous deux leur complicité d'avant mais bien sur il manquait Ron pour que tout soit parfait.

Hermione tu peux me dire ce que devienne les autres? Lui demanda Harry.

Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? S'énerva Hermione.

Hermione vit que Harry essayait de se racheter et se calma légèrement.

Oh tu sais je n'ai pas eu trop de contacts non plus avec ceux qui ont survécu à la bataille à part Ginny et quelques nouvelles de Neville et Luna. D'ailleurs eux sont partis à l'étranger à ce que me disait Neville il partait en occident pour découvrir de nouvelles plantes et Luna a décidé de le suivre pour repérer je ne sais plus quel créature.

Harry sourit aux souvenirs de ses plus proches amis, il était content que Luna et Neville se soient rapprochés, ça allait être un couple atypique et il imaginait déjà Luna en train de découvrir des créatures plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, mais il se crispa quand Hermione commença à parler de Ginny.

Et puis Ginny, elle a eu du mal avec ton départ comme tu peux l'imaginer, surtout que tu lui as dis que c'était terminé après la bataille et qu'après on ne t'a plus jamais revu. Aux dernières nouvelles elle est apprenti dans une équipe de quidditch ne me demande pas laquelle je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Je suis content qu'elle passe à autre chose ! Lui déclara Harry sombrement.

Je sais que tu l'aimes encore Harry ça se voit sur ton visage. Lui répondit Hermione.

Un long silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Le serveur vint leur donner l'addition ce qui mit fin à la gène. Harry sortit de l'argent moldu pour règler le repas. Les deux amis se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Harry décida de l'emmener dans un bar qu'il connaissait, c'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait de la ville depuis qu'il était ici en même temps il avait passé son temps à s'ennivrer. Etonamment Hermione accepta et ils se rendirent donc dans l'établissement en question, un pub moldu. Après avoir commandé chacun une bière ils commencèrent à parler du bon vieux temps à Poudlard, des blagues des jumeaux Weasley, d'ailleurs Hermione lui apprit que George était maintenant en couple avec Alicia Spinett et qu'ils tenaient à deux le magasin de farces et attrapes. Alors qu'ils commençaient à rire de souvenirs sur Ron un bruit derrière eux les attira. A une table quelques mètres plus loin un homme apparamment ivre commençait à s'énerver contre une femme. Il lui hurla dessus et commença à lever la main sur elle, Hermione commençait à se lever pour intervenir.

Ne t'en mêle pas Hermione ! Lui dit Harry.

Mais il était déjà trop tard Hermione était déjà arrivé à hauteur de la table de l'homme ivre, elle commença à s'expliquer avec lui, l'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi une inconnue venait lui dire comment se comporter, l'alcool aidant il s'énerva et asséna une gifle monumentale à Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas, elle tomba aussitôt à la renverse et se cogna cogna contre le coin d'une chaise, du sang commençait à se répandre à l'endroit où la tête d'Hermione avait atterrit. Le sang d' Harry ne fit qu'un tour et sa magie se répandit sans qu'il le veuille, l'homme fut projeté contre le mur d'en face sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Harry ne s'en occupa pas il se précipita vers Hermione où des gens s'étaient regroupés pour voir si elle allait bien. Le barmaid commençait déjà à appeler les policiers moldus pour qu'ils arrivent. Harry ne réfléchit pas il prit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana immédiatement à Ste Mangouste sans penser aux conséquences d'avoir transplané devant une dizaine de moldus.

Son entrée créa un grand brouhaha, tout le monde s'écriant que Harry Potter était présent. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et fonça vers le premier médicomage qu'il croisa.

Occupez vous de mon amie s'il vous plait, vite !

Harry avait eu du mal à parler il était très inquiet il n'osait même pas regarder le visage de Hermione. Le médicomage prit le relais et emmena Hermione dans la salle la plus proche. Harry ne tenait plus en place, il tenta de se calmer, s'assit devant la salle et se prit la tête à deux mains. Harry ne supporterait pas de perdre Hermione ce serait la mort de trop.


	3. Chapitre 3 Réapparition

**Chapitre 3 : Réapparition **

**HARRY POTTER EST DE RETOUR !**

_" Après avoir disparu pendant plusieurs mois, celui qui nous a débarassé de vous savez qui est enfin réapparu ! Le monde sorcier s'extastie de revoir son sauveur. Rappelons les faits, hier soir alors que les urgences de Ste Mangouste étaient plutôt calme, un jeune homme a transplané dans le sas de l'établissement de soins sorcier avec une jeune femme dans ses bras. Ce n'était nul autre que le grand Potter qui tenait sa fidèle amie de toujours Miss Granger apparamment mal en point. Après avoir apprit le retour de Mr Potter, nous avons enquêter pour savoir comment Miss Granger avait put se blesser et surtout depuis quand savait elle où se trouver le héros que nous cherchions tous. Des médicomages nous ont donné quelques informations, Mr Potter a ainsi transplané d'un pub dans le petit village de Ramsgate. Mais que faisait Miss Granger là bas? Elle nous avait pourtant assuré dans sa dernière interview qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouver le vainqueur de vous savez qui. Miss Granger cachait-elle une relation avec le plus célèbre des sorciers? Eléments de réponses, nous avons fait le tour de la ville et nous avons apprit qu'ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant italien en tête à tête et que selon certaines sources ils avaient paru très proches, par la suite ils se sont décidés à aller faire un tour dans un pub et c'est là que tout a dégénéré. Selon les témoins encore choqués sur place, des moldus, un homme ivre menaçait sa compagne, Miss Granger est alors intervenue, la situation a échappé à tout controle et elle a été blessée. Quand nous sommes partit des lieux les oubliators arrivaient pour effacer la mémoire des moldus. Plusieurs questions se posent à nous, Miss Granger entretient-elle une relation avec le plus courtisé des sorciers ? Où était vraiment Mr Potter durant tout ce temps? Miss Granger va t'elle s'en sortir ? Et est ce le retour définitif de l'éternel survivant? Tant d'interrogations que nous tentrons d'élucider dans notre prochain numéro."_

L'article de la gazette du sorcier avait provoqué une grande agitation dans le monde sorcier, il y eu des effusions de joie dans tout le pays quand à l'annonce d'un retour du plus célèbre des sorciers. Mais beaucoup n'oubliait pas la blessée qui était selon la gazette intimemement liée à Harry Potter, son état de santé était sur toutes les lèvres et tout le monde attendait impatiamment l'évolution de sa situation.

La nuit était quasimment terminée quand le médicomage lui indiqua que l'état de Hermione était stable et que ca évoluait bien, Harry était revenu chercher des affaires chez lui et plus particulièrement sa cape d'invisibilité, il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin avec l'agitation qu'avait provoqué son retour. Il revint à Ste Mangouste en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, rentra dans la chambre d'Hermione et se mit à son chevet. Il s'en voulait de n'être pas intervenu à sa place, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. C'est à ce moment là que le médicomage fit son entrée dans la pièce pour examiner Hermione, Harry le regarda faire puis l'écouta quand il se retourna vers lui.

Tout ira bien Mr Potter, vous êtes venu à temps nous avons pu soigner ses blessures proprement et la cicatrisation est belle avec les potions que nous lui avons administré, elle devrait se réveiller dans la journée.!

D'accord merci beaucoup.. lui répondit Harry

Il fut rassuré, elle allait se réveiller et tout se passerait bien. Alors qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione et qu'il versait des larmes de soulagement, une personne fit son interruption dans la pièce, Harry n'eut le temps de l'apercevoir que quelques secondes que son coeur s'arrêta de battre. C'était Ginny, il sentait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle sinon son coeur n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte, il allait devoir lui parler un jour où l'autre pour s'expliquer. Le fait de voir Harry au chevet d'Hermione avait fait faire demi tour à Ginny et Harry en était déçu. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées et qu'il se remémorait ses meilleurs moments avec la jeune rousse il sentit sa main bouger. Hermione!

Hermione tu es reveillée ? Parla doucement Harry.

Harry..? J'ai cru que tu ne serais plus là à mon réveil.. lui répondit Hermione.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione je ne te laisserai plus. Lui indiqua Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien et plus particulièrement de logement, Hermione proposa à son meilleur ami de venir emménager chez elle le temps qu'il se réhabitue à la vie du côté sorcier, Harry accepta immédiatement il ne pouvait plus lui refuser la moindre chose surtout qu'il voulait se racheter auprès d'elle, Harry était vraiment soulagé pour Hermione, il ne sait pas s'il aurait supporter la perte de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione j'ai oublié de te dire.. Ginny est passée tout à l'heure, et .. enfin elle est partie quand elle m'a vu.. donc ne pense pas qu'elle n'est pas venue te voir.

Tu t'attendais à quoi Harry ! Qu'elle allait te sauter dans les bras et être contente de te revoir! Remets les pieds sur terre! Bon maintenant va demander au médicomage quand je pourrai sortir j'en ai déjà marre d'être ici.

Harry s'exécuta, et sourit en pensant à Hermione qui venait de s'énerver contre lui à propos de Ginny, c'est sur elle allait beaucoup mieux. Le médicomage lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait sortir après un dernier examen de sa part. Il revint dans la chambre avec le médicomage qui lui fit toutes sortes de tests puis déclara apte Hermione à sortir. Alors que les deux jeunes gens allaient sortir de la chambre Harry entendit beaucoup de bruit derrière la porte de chambre et se méfia, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il était allé chercher et se recouvrit avec Hermione. Quand ils ouvrèrent la porte il y avait un nombre impressionnant de journalistes, il n'avait jamais vu ça, ils se faufilèrent, Hermione lui indiqua une adresse dans le creux de l'oreille et Harry transplana immédiatement. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un immeuble en plein centre ville de Londres du côté moldu un choix perspicace quand on était traqué par les journalistes. Ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité, et Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble, Harry la suivit et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Après avoir monté quelques étages ils rentrèrent enfin dans un appartement. Ce dernier était lumineux et avec beaucoup de volume, c'était un très bel appartement.

Bienvenue chez moi Harry ! Fais comme chez toi! Indiqua Hermione

Harry se doutait qu'il se trouvait chez elle, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait bon goût, l'appartement était décoré très sobrement mais avec classe, il s'étonnait des goûts de Hermione en la matière. Alors que Hermione commençait à ranger quelques papiers et à lui montrer où il allait pouvoir dormir s'il voulait rester, une furie rousse entra dans l'appartement.

Que fait il ici Hermione! C'est vrai ce que la gazette du sorcier raconte ? Tu savais où il était tout ce temps ? Et tu ne m'as rien dis ! Et en plus de ça tu sortirais avec lui? Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Harry n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter il préféra s'eclipser pour ne pas se mêler à la dispute et il ne supportait pas de revoir Ginny et de la voir lui reprocher plein de choses et surtout de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait être en couple avec Hermione. Non pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas mignonne mais il la considérait comme sa soeur. Quand il quitta l'appartement il entendit Ginny lui criait qu'il était un lache à s'en aller comme ça. Harry pouvait supporter qu'elle lui dise ça c'était toujours mieux que de l'affronter, il était peut être lache finalement avec elle. Il entendit crier dans l'appartement , apparamment Hermione ne se laissait pas faire. Harry préféra aller faire un tour dans le quartier et après plusieurs minutes décida de revenir pour voir les dégâts de la tempête rousse. Quand Harry rentra dans l'appart il vit une Hermione passablement énervée en train d'essayer de ranger des affaires qui trainaient.

Bravo Harry de m'avoir laissée toute seule avec Ginny ! S'emporta Hermione

Je suis désolé Hermione .. mais je ne peux pas encore l'affronter je ne suis pas prêt, vraiment pas.

Hermione le regarda et soupira.

Bon je t'ai préparé ta chambre Harry, je vais aller me reposer car je suis un peu fatiguée on parlera tout à l'heure de tout ça, que ce soit de Ginny ou de tes projets. A tout à l'heure.

Harry lui sourit et acquiesca, alors que Hermione était dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes, il transplana jusqu'a son cottage. L'air était doux, il adorait cet endroit, une fois arrivé chez lui il se servit immédiatement un verre de whisky pur feu, il était devenu accro et avec la journée qu'il avait passé il lui en fallait un . Après le premier verre il s'en servit un autre puis un autre. Il commençait à être ivre quand il s'installa sur son fauteuil qu'il adorait mais il pensa à Hermione et eut des remords il retourna dans l'appartement pour ne pas la décevoir. Il se posa dans la chambre que Hermione avait aménagé pour lui et s'endormit aussitôt. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il put entendre un bruit de conversation dans le salon, il décida de se lever et de s'y rendre. Il fut étonné et content de voir Lee Jordan dans une conversation animée avec Hermione. Quand Lee vit Harry entrer dans la pièce il lui fit un grand sourire. Hermione quant à elle le regardait avec inquiétude comme si elle appréhendait ce qui allait être dit.

Lee est venu te demander quelque chose Harry. Lui indiqua Hermione

Lee se racla la gorge et lui expliqua la raison de sa venue.

J'ai créé récemment un journal qui est concurrent de la gazette du sorcier, c'est assez compliqué de faire le poids face à eux et .. enfin.. j'aimerai que tu m'accordes une interview sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé face à tu sais qui. Hermione en a parlé bien sur mais venant de ta part pour les sorciers ça prendrait encore plus de valeur. J'aimerai également si tu le veux bien sur que tu me parles de ton ressenti par rapport à la guerre qu'il y a eu lieu, comment tu te sens et surtout ce que tu comptes faire dans le futur, tes projets en gros. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais ce serait un moyen enorme pour avoir plus de lecteurs et pouvoir vraiment concurrencer sérieusement la gazette du sorcier .

Lee avait parlé sans interruption de peur que Harry ne le prenne mal et coupe court à la conversation, il regarda sa réaction et attendit son avis sur la question. Il savait au vu de ce que Harry avait vécut que ce serait difficile de le convaincre donc il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour son journal. Harry soupira et Hermione attendait sa réaction.

Lee tu sais j'ai vraiment du mal à passer à autre choses, beaucoup de gens sont morts, dans mes plus proches amis également et je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée.

Harry je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais peut être que c'est un moyen pour toi de t'exprimer et de passer enfin à autre chose, de voir qu'il peut y avoir un futur.

Les paroles de Lee avaient du sens, Harry réfléchissait à l'opportunité d'avancer et de laisser un peu derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Bon écoute Lee, je veux bien faire l'interview mais je veux que tu me promettes que tout ce que je dirai sera retranscrit et non pas transformé à la sauce journalistique.

Lee eut un grand sourire et donna une tape dans le dos de Harry.

Je te le promets. On commence?

Harry soupira, c'était l'heure de se jeter à l'eau.


	4. chapitre 4 La vie continue

Chapitre 4 La vie continue

Après l'interview avec Lee, Harry avait eu besoin de se changer les idées, se remémorer tous ces instants douloureux l'avait chamboulé. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et qu'il était partit sans laisser de trace, il avait essayé de mettre de côté tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. De devoir en parler l'avait soulagé, comme s'il s'otait un poids. Mais depuis que Lee était partit de chez Hermione, Harry subissait le contre coup, tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver pour chaque épreuve lui revenait en boucle. Il pouvait ressentir la solitude qu'il avait éprouvé toute son enfance chez les Dursley, la peur de savoir que Voldemort en avait après lui durant toutes ces années, puis la tristesse quant à la perte de tous ses proches et plus particulièrement celle de Ron, son meilleur ami. Harry appréhendait le moment où allait sortir l'article de Lee, il avait d'ailleurs complètement oublié de lui demander comment s'appelait le journal, de toute manière il en entendrait parler bien assez tôt. Hermione avait été émue par tout ce qu'il avait déclaré, elle avait même pleuré plusieurs fois durant l'interview. Elle avait comprit quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Il avait été tenté d'aller se chercher une bouteille d'alcool mais il avait resisté à l'envie. Il avait vécut des choses horribles pour un jeune homme de son âge mais il avait encore la vie devant lui, surtout que plus aucune menace ne planait sur le monde des sorciers. Il se devait d'être fort pour lui et ses plus proches amis et en particulier Hermione. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes. Après avoir passé quelques jours dans son cottage il décida de revenir à Londres. Il envoya son patronus pour prévenir Hermione de son arrivée et transplana devant l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie. Quand il arriva dans l'appartement Hermione lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Un journal était posé sur la table du salon, une grande photo de lui animée en train de sourire timidement s'étalait sur la première de couverture. L'interview avait du sortir pendant sa courte absence, Harry sourit, Lee n'avait pas du mettre beaucoup de temps pour l'éditer. Hermione le laissa s' asseoir et s'installa à côté de lui pendant qu'il lisait sa propre interview. Harry sourit au nom du journal, la pensine.

**LUMIERE SUR HARRY POTTER**

_" Bonjour amis sorciers et sorcières, nous allons aujourd'hui nous intéresser particulièrement au plus célèbre des sorciers, celui auquel nous devons tout. La communauté magique s'est intéressée de très près à ce personnage discret et mystérieux. Qui est-il vraiment? Comment a t-il vaincu vous savez qui? Pourquoi a t-il disparu après son duel victorieux? Pourquoi revient-il maintenant? Et quels sont ses projets pour l'avenir? Toutes ces questions que nous nous sommes posés étaient restées sans réponses. Pour vous, La Pensine est allée à la rencontre de Harry Potter qui a accepté aimablement de répondre à toutes nos questions sans tabou. A la demande de Mr Potter nous retranscrivons mot pour mot l'entretien qui s'est déroulé entre Lee Jordan, journaliste à La Pensine, et le célèbre Harry Potter._

_Bonjour Harry je suis très heureux de te voir et que tu aies choisi La Pensine pour nous parler de toi, je pense que tu dois savoir que beaucoup de sorciers attendent de pied ferme une déclaration de ta part._

_Bonjour, merci Lee, j'appréhende un peu de parler de moi, je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Mais je suis content de le faire pour La Pensine._

_Venons en aux choses sérieuses Harry. Peux tu nous parler un peu de toi? Comment tu es dans la vie de tous les jours? _

_A vrai dire, je suis comme tout le monde, j'aime les choses simples, je pense être quelqu'un de calme et discret c'est pour ça que je ne m'éternise pas devant les journalistes et que je les évite pour la plupart._

_Je vois que tu n'aimes pas trop parler de toi, mais on est tous d'accord pour dire que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. On a apprit par plusieurs sources que toi et tes deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aviez lutté contre tu sais qui pour le détruire pendant de nombreux mois avant la bataille de Poudlard, peux tu nous expliquer exactement ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps?_

_J'ai appris pendant ma sixième année à Poudlard que Voldemort avait réuni de nombreux artefacts au cours de sa vie et qu'à l'aide de magie noire il pouvait ainsi rester éternellement en vie, j'ai ainsi appris que si on détruisait tous les artefacts Voldemort deviendrait mortel. Donc pendant les mois qui se sont déroulés après la mort de Dumbledore, avec Ron et Hermione, nous avons cherché et détruit les artefacts._

_Je comprends mieux. Après avoir détruit ces artefacts tu pouvais donc enfin affronter tu sais qui et tenter de le vaincre. Comment s'est passé le duel contre tu sais qui? Hermione Granger a déclaré que tu avais fait preuve d'une grande puissance magique._

_Je n'aurai jamais rien accompli sans mes amis.. Sans eux je n'aurai pas pu détruire les artefacts et je n'aurai pas pu avoir l'opportunité de l'affronter et de le vaincre. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que lorsque je me suis présenté face à Voldemort, Ron et Hermione se trouvait à mes côtés ils ont été héroiques. Malheureusement Ron ne s'en est pas sorti... Mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu le vaincre j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai senti ma magie décupler, c'était un sentiment très étrange et que je n'ai toujours pas compris._

_Quel témoignage poignant, merci Harry!Tu as disparu après ta victoire contre tu sais qui et beaucoup de gens se sont interrogés sur ton état mental, peux tu nous en dire plus, pourquoi es tu parti et où tu étais durant tout ce temps?_

_Je comprends que les gens aient pu penser ça, et à vrai dire, je l'ai pensé aussi. Après la bataille j'étais complètement chamboulé j'avais perdu énormément de personnes auxquelles je tenais et la mort de mon meilleur ami Ron a été celle de trop. Je me suis enfermé sur moi même et j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler, de partir pour essayer de ne plus y penser. Et je n'avais surtout pas envie de me coltiner tous les journalistes. Je ne préfère pas indiquer où j'étais car j'ai une résidence là bas et je ne veux pas être assailli par les sorciers curieux ou par les journalistes. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne prévenir personne même Hermione ma meilleure amie. Je le regrette et je souhaite m'excuser auprès de tous ceux que j'ai pu vexer en partant de la sorte._

_En parlant de Hermione Granger, on a récemment entendu des histoires sur vous deux, peux tu nous confirmer les rumeurs?_

_Je tiens à faire taire les rumeurs, Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je la considère comme la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle est venue me chercher alors que je m'isolais dans mon coin, et alors qu'on se retrouvait il y a eu cet incident dans le pub moldu. Je ne parlerai pas plus de cet incident._

_Très bien Harry, et pour conclure quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir? Un sorcier tel que toi peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire._

_A vrai dire je n'y ai jamais réfléchit, j'ai longtemps voulu être auror quand j'étais à Poudlard mais c'était quand Voldemort était encore en vie, je ne sais pas trop si ce métier m'attire toujours, je pense m'être assez attiré d'ennuis pour le reste de ma vie. J'avais aussi pensé pendant un temps à enseigner, et pourquoi pas à Poudlard mais je ne sais même pas s'il y a des postes vacants. Et puis j'avais un rêve quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, celui d'être joueur de quidditch professionnel mais bon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratique j'ai peur d'être rouillé puis ce n'est pas dit qu'une équipe professionnelle veuille de moi. Enfin je verrai dans les prochains jours ce que je peux faire de ma nouvelle vie._

_Je suis sur que tu trouveras Harry, quoi que tu choisisses en tout cas nous te le souhaitons tous du fond du coeur._

_Nous vous remercions de suivre La Pensine. "_

Quand Harry releva la tête de l'article, Hermione l'observait avec attention guettant sa réaction. Il était plutôt satisfait, et Lee avait respecté ce qu'ils avaient contenu. Sans dire un mot sur l'article, les deux jeunes amis se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, de plaisanter, la vie continuait enfin.

L'article avait fait grand bruit dans la communauté sorcière et La Pensine avait vu ses ventes augmenter de manière considérable. Ils avaient même du faire plusieurs tirages du journal qui contenait l'interview de Harry pour pouvoir satisfaire tout le monde. Lee était fou de joie et Harry très content pour lui, il le méritait. Bizarrement les sorciers s'étaient bien tenus, surement émus par les paroles de leur sauveur. Tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était une vie normale, et il allait tout faire pour.

Alors qu'il faisait un temps radieux à Londres, deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de se rendre dans un restaurant pour se détendre et réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur vie. Harry et Hermione adoraient ce restaurant, il y avait toutes sortes de plats atypiques. Alors que le serveur les installait à leur place habituelle, un couple inattendu fit son apparition dans le restaurant. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer, il vit arriver en face de lui une Ginny radieuse et souriante. Cette dernière tenait la main d' un jeune homme bien bâti, surement un sportif pensa Harry. Ginny n'avait pas du les remarquer car ils étaient placés dans un coin alors que le couple avait été placé à l'entrée. Il n'arrivait plus à sourire depuis qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans le restaurant, Hermione le remarqua et se retourna, elle comprit immédiatement.

Écoute Harry, il faut que tu arretes de te morfondre, soit tu vas la voir pour t'excuser et vous vous parlez soit tu décides d'être tétu comme tu l'es toujours et tu passes à autre chose, tu te fais du mal pour rien là!

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter, il n'avait plus faim.

Je n'irai pas la voir Hermione, et puis de toute manière elle est passée à autre chose. Elle a l'air heureuse et c'est ce que je voulais. Elle a avancé, à nous d'en faire autant.

Hermione eut un sourire timide comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose et qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Je .. je vais surement être moins présente à partir de la semaine prochaine. Mcgonagall est venue me voir quand tu es parti après l'interview avec Lee et elle m'a proposé de venir enseigner la métamorphose pour les trois premières années à Poudlard. Et... j'ai accepté..

Mais c'est génial Hermione, s'exclama Harry, je suis super content pour toi puis à vrai dire j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer moi aussi, on m'a proposé plusieurs professions.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de son ami et fut contente de le voir sourire et de ne pas penser à Ginny.

Du coup tu vas faire quoi Harry? Qui t'a proposé quoi ?

Hermione était pressée de savoir ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi enthousiaste. Harry ne pensait même plus à Ginny qui était à quelques mètres tellement il était heureux de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

Eh bien j'ai longuement hésité mais cela m'a semblé être le meilleur choix pour moi. J'ai décidé de devenir...


	5. Chapitre 5 Vie Professionnelle

Petites réponses aux reviews : pour Faenlgiec , comme tu l'as dit on est dans une fiction et je n'ai pas décidé de reprendre totalement le Harry de JK Rowling mais c'est vrai que ça peut être perturbant. :) c'est comment j'ai fait l'interview qui t'as gêné ou juste le caractère de Harry? Quant au fait qu'on lise plus le chicaneur que la gazette, selon ton avis bien sur, pour ma part je ne pense pas, dans les livres le chicaneur devient un peu plus sérieux et connu grâce à Harry mais la Gazette reste tout de même le journal numéro un des sorciers.

Et pour répondre au couple HGHP, je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'actualité dans cette fiction, même si j'y ai pensé avec la mort de Ron. J'en avais un peu marre des histoires avec le trio j'ai donc décidé de créer une nouvelle vie à Harry et des couples surprises feront leur apparition :)

Sur ce bon chapitre 5 et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, sur comment vous ressentez la fiction et ce que je pourrai améliorer, après tout on est là pour progresser :)

**Chapitre 5 Vie professionnelle**

-Mr Potter, nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté notre offre. Nous savons qui vous êtes évidemment et tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous en vainquant vous savez qui, mais ici, vous n'aurez pas de passe droit! Vous commencerez au même niveau que n'importe quelle recrue.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Mr Dorkins.

Ragmar Dorkins était un homme mûr d'une cinquantaine d'années, très bien bâti, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait attention à sa condition physique, il était de grande taille avec des cheveux bruns qui étaient devenus grisonnants avec l'âge, ses yeux étaient foncés et lui donnait un regard dur. Mais on voyait bien que ce n'était pas un homme méchant, tout simplement quelqu'un qu'il fallait respecter. Mr Dorkins serra la main de Harry, il avait une poigne ferme à laquelle Harry lui répondit. Il ne voulait pas non plus que cet homme le sous estime. Ce dernier eut un sourire et lui indiqua de le suivre pour lui présenter les locaux. Harry était émerveillé par les lieux, il vivait un rêve de gamin, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se retrouver en ces lieux comme une nouvelle recrue un jour. Cela avait du bon d'être en paix. Il aurait aimé que Ron, son meilleur ami, soit à ses côtés pour voir ça, il aurait été subjugué, surtout en découvrant pour quelle équipe il avait accepté de jouer. En même temps, si l'équipe des Canons de Chudley avait réussit à le faire accepter c'était en grande partie grâce à Ron, c'était son équipe préférée, il avait l'impression de lui rendre hommage et cela avait joué dans la balance.

Harry avait en effet longuement hésité, le bureau des aurors était venu lui proposer un poste en lui promettant une place très importante au sein des aurors, mais il avait tout de suite refusé préférant une vie calme et sans ennuis. Puis Mcgonagall était venu lui proposer un poste en tant que professeur à Poudlard, il avait voulu lui répondre qu'il acceptait sur le champ, mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre sa décision trop rapidement. Ainsi il s'était laissé un laps de temps pour réfléchir, puis alors qu'il s'était décidé à accepter, une offre des Canons de Chudley était arrivée. Le choix fut tout de suite plus difficile, il rêvait d'une vie calme, paisible et le poste de professeur pouvait lui apporter. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il acceptait le poste dans l'équipe de quidditch il réaliserait son rêve, celui qu'il avait abandonné quand il avait apprit que Voldemort lui en voulait. C'était difficile, car en devenant joueur de quidditch professionnel il continuerait à être médiatisé, surtout lui. Puis il avait pensé à Ron, à ce qu'il aurait penser de toute cette histoire, et il se mit a rire tout seul en imaginant sa réaction. Il ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre des Canons de Chudley, il réaliserait ainsi son rêve ainsi que celui de son meilleur ami, c'était le meilleur choix à faire. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du coach des Canons, Ragmar Dorkins.

Le Coach commença par lui monter la salle de musculation, elle était vide à cette heure mais il lui indiqua que tous les joueurs venaient par ici entre les entraînements et le plus souvent possible. Ainsi il apprit que quand il débuterait le lundi suivant on lui donnerait un planning à respecter pour se refaire une condition physique avec des exercices cardio et des séances de musculation. Il n'avait jamais aimé les exercices de ce genre mais il était conscient que c'était nécessaire quand on était joueur professionnel. Le coach l'emmena ensuite dans les vestiaires, ils étaient d'une taille impressionnante et très bien conçu, tout était fait pour que les joueurs aient leur petit confort. Ragmar sourit en voyant l'air émerveillé du jeune Potter, puis il lui indiqua son futur emplacement dans le vestiaire. Il se retrouvait placé entre deux autres hommes, Galvin Gundgeon l'attrapeur actuel qui était réputé pour ne pas être très brillant, comme le lui avait indiqué de nombreuses fois Ron, et Joey Jenkins, un batteur qui était réputé pour être très précis et agressif. Il fut un peu anxieux en observant les vestiaires, le nom de tous ces joueurs qui étaient professionnels depuis plusieurs années ça l'impressionnait mais il était motivé pour se faire une place dans cette équipe. Alors que le jeune homme était dans ses pensées, le coach lui fit signe de le suivre et lui indiqua que ce qu'il allait voir allait lui redonner le sourire. Harry le suivit en silence dans un long couloir qui était adjacent au vestiaire, quand il vit une lumière au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta, ébloui par ce qu'il voyait, il avait un large sourire et il se mit à courir jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Il était comme un gamin, fou de joie de se trouver ici, il fit un tour sur lui même et observa le stade, il était magnifique. Il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Les tribunes étaient gigantesques elles pouvaient accueillir jusqu'à 50 000 personnes un soir de match, il imaginait déjà la foule orange en train de donner de la voix pour son équipe. Alors qu'il souriait sans s'en rendre compte, son futur coach lui fit un signe lui indiquant de le rejoindre.

-Je pense qu'on a fait le tour Potter, on se voit lundi 1h avant l'entraînement que je te présente l'équipe! Ne sois pas en retard je les fait venir plus tôt exprès pour ça, et je te préviens, certains vont être ronchons.

Harry remarqua que le coach l'avait appelé par son nom comme pour lui indiquer que ce serait comme ça qu'il l'interpellerait dans le futur, il en fut satisfait, il se demandait comment il allait devoir s'adresser à lui, puis il chassa cette idée, il verrait bien comment les autres joueurs se comportaient envers l'entraîneur. Alors qu'il sortait de l'enceinte du stade, il croisa une femme qu'il semblait connaître. Cette dernière lui lança un regard mauvais, il en fut étonné, la plupart des gens étaient aimables avec lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il essayait de se rappeler où il avait pu la croiser. Il était encore en train d'y penser quand il transplana devant chez lui. Quand Harry vit Hermione en train de faire la cuisine,il cessa de penser à la jeune femme et commença à aider sa meilleure amie.

-Alors Harry comment ça s'est passé?

-Plutôt bien, lui répondit Harry.

-Et toi pas anxieuse de donner ton premier cours?

-Non pas vraiment, je me dis que ça ne peut pas être pire que quand je vous donnais des cours à Ron et à toi, des vrai têtes de mules...

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase que Harry lui jetait de la farine au visage, elle en était recouverte. Harry partit dans un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler, Hermione semblait choquer, mais alors qu'elle saisissait la farine, Harry partait déjà en courant tout en continuant à rire.

-Tu vas me le payer Harry James Potter !

-Tu peux toujours essayer, n'oublies pas que je suis un joueur professionnel de quidditch maintenant, tu ne pourras pas m'attraper..

S' en suivit alors une longue course dans l'appartement, les deux jeunes sorciers tournaient autour de la table en riant. Ils étaient tous deux dans un sale état. S' en suivit une soirée pleines de rigolades où ils finirent par commander des pizzas à "Pizz magique" . Tous deux allaient commencer leur premier jour le lundi qui suivait et ils n'étaient pas du tout anxieux, pas pour le moment du moins, ils étaient tout simplement heureux d'avancer dans leur vie, tout en oubliant pas tout ce qu'ils avaient vécut et les gens qu'ils avaient aimé.

Le lundi arriva trop vite au goût des jeunes sorciers, l'anxiété se lisait dans les yeux de Harry et Hermione, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, et au moment où Hermione allait partir, Harry l'appela, se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es la meilleure Hermione, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ils vont t'adorer!

- Merci Harry.. lui chuchota en réponse Hermione. Fais bonne impression Harry et ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis pour un premier jour.

Harry sourit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire sa mère poule avec lui. Il la regarda transplaner et fut confiant pour elle, après tout c'était la sorcière le plus intelligente qu'il connaissait, il n'avait aucun doute quand à sa réussite. Il alla se préparer rapidement et transplana à son tour, il préférait arriver un peu en avance.

- Bien Potter tu es ponctuel, une qualité qu'on apprécie ici! On va attendre les autres jeunes recrues et on ira dans les vestiaires pour vous présenter à l'équipe.

Harry eut un regard surpris, il ne savait pas qu'il y aurait d'autres recrues. Il se sentit d'un coup moins anxieux, au moins il ne serait pas seul face à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Le coach dut voir son regard surpris car il lui expliqua rapidement la situation du club. Il comprit que ces dernières années, les Canons avaient finit à la dernière place, et, pour que la situation ne se reproduise plus, ils avaient mis un système de recrutement de nouveaux jeunes joueurs. Ce système avait été instauré l'année passée et le but était de recruter pour quasi rien des jeunes joueurs et s'ils étaient bons alors le coach les intégrait dans l'équipe des titulaires. Hélas l'année passée avait été une catastrophe et aucun n'avait été retenu, cette année il allait y avoir quatre nouvelles recrues dont Harry. Mais le coach lui assura qu'il était certain que cette année serait la bonne, il avait inspecté les meilleurs jeunes et avaient réussi à les convaincre de signer, il fondait de grands espoirs en eux. Alors que Harry se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à ce que venait de dire le coach, il vit arriver vers eux une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, peut être un peu plus âgé, elle était plutôt mignonne, ce n'était pas trop son style mais il devait le reconnaître. Elle faisait dans les 1m70, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds très lisses avec des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, une silhouette fine et un visage angélique. Elle serra rapidement la main du coach ainsi que la sienne, elle le reconnut mais ne fit pas de remarques, un bon point pour elle pensa Harry. Aussitôt après elle, deux personnes firent leur apparition, la première était un jeune homme qui n'avait pas plus de 20 ans, il était très athlétique et très grand, des cheveux châtains avec des yeux très foncés, il paraissait très sympathique avec son sourire niais et le jeune homme plut immédiatement à Harry. Il fit un signe de main au coach, à la blonde et à Harry pour leur dire bonjour et s'en contenta en attendant la dernière recrue qui était juste derrière lui. Cette dernière mit mal à l'aise Harry, elle le regardait avec un regard rempli de haine et ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé en sortant du stade après son entretien avec le coach, mais où est ce qu'il avait pu la rencontrer. Elle serra la main de tout le monde, même de Harry même si on voyait que c'était fait avec réticence. Harry continuait à la regarder, non décidément il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la jeune femme. Pourtant s'il l'avait déjà vu il s'en souviendrait car elle était vraiment très belle, d'une taille moyenne, vers les 1m65, elle avait des cheveux bruns ni trop longs ni trop courts, une silhouette élancée,des traits fins et des yeux.. des yeux magnifiques, d'un vert éclatant. Harry était subjugué par sa beauté.Le coach leur demanda de les suivre et c'est ce que les quatre jeunes recrue firent en silence, ils étaient tous anxieux et cela se ressentait. Le coach Dorkins eut un sourire en lisant sur le visage de toutes les recrues de l'appréhension, mais, surtout de la motivation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les grands vestiaires, les sept joueurs de l'équipe étaient réunis au centre de la pièce et semblaient les attendre. Ils eurent tous un sourire en les voyant aussi jeunes et aussi anxieux mais ils s'attardèrent plus particulièrement sur Harry, ce dernier n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention mais il devait faire avec, après tout il avait vaincu le dernier seigneur des ténèbres et il devait en subir les conséquences. Mais personne ne fit de remarques ou d'exclamations, ce qui déjà était une chance pour Harry. Alors que les joueurs titulaires regardaient les jeunes recrues avec plus ou moins de gentillesse, le coach prit la parole pour ne pas laisser un trop long blanc.

-Bon, les gars, je vous présente les nouvelles recrues de cette année, vous allez passer de nombreuses heures ensemble, donc, ce matin, l'entraînement est annulé car je veux que vous appreniez à vous connaître un minimum. Je vous préviens ce n'est pas les mêmes que l'année dernière et je ne permettrai pas que certains membres de l'équipe titulaire s'en prenne à eux on est bien d'accord? S'il y a un problème venez immédiatement me voir. Bon avant de vous laissez vous découvrir, je vous présente Tom Jewel, Lois McRoy, Daphnée Greengrass et Harry Potter. Sur ce je vous laisse et pas de bêtises, Jamie je te laisse gérer les choses. On se voit tous demain sur le terrain !

Le coach avait été rapide mais concis. On sentait qu'il n'était pas là pour les chaperonner, que ce n'était pas son rôle, il était juste le coach mais il savait que la cohésion d'une équipe était très importante c'est pourquoi il voulait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître avant de s'entraîner ensemble. Harry avait été choqué en apprenant le nom de la jolie brune, c'était une jeune femme qu'il avait cotoyé pendant des années et il n'avait pas sut la reconnaître, au temps où il était à Poudlard, la jeune femme était à Serpentard et était dans le groupe de la vipère Pansy Parkinson. Il se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir trouvé cette Daphné jolie. Il remarqua que dans l'équipe des titulaires il n'y avait aucune femme et certains sourires de joueurs de l'équipe montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents aux charmes des deux jeunes recrues. Alors qu'ils se regardaient tous en chiens de faïence, l'un d'eux s'approcha avec un air jovial, sur le visage.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe, je suis James Lena, mais appelez moi Jamie. Je suis le capitaine des Canons de Chudley, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Il paraissait sympathique, bizarre qu'il est le même prénom que son père, enfin bon il devait y avoir plus de James qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Jamie avait la trentaine et était le gardien de l'équipe des Canons il était réputé pour sa joie de vivre mais également pour son intransigeance aux entraînements. Il fit bonne impression à toutes les jeunes recrues. Puis les autres se rapprochèrent et ils commencèrent enfin à faire connaissance. Harry trouva un des poursuiveurs, Léon Deschamps, très accueillant et vraiment sincère, il avait apprécié également la spontanéité de Joey Jenkins un des deux batteurs. Par contre pour le reste de l'équipe il était mitigé, il ne les aimait pas trop au premier abord, ils ne faisaient pas sincères et n'avaient pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur la guerre et Voldemort. Il s'était fait en dix minutes son avis sur l'équipe, il appréciait donc le gardien et capitaine, Jamie, un des deux batteurs, Joey et un des poursuiveurs, Léon. Quand aux autres recrues il n'avait pas pu encore leur parler car chacun était en pleine discussion avec un joueur titulaire. Alors que plus d'une demi heure s'était écoulée, la plupart des joueurs titulaires décidèrent de partir prétextant qu'ils devaient s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre la forme. Seul Jamie, le gardien et capitaine, resta avec eux.

-Bon je vois que vous êtes tous sympathiques, on va bien s'amuser cette année!

Il était vraiment très joyeux de voir ces nouvelles recrues, il espérait qu'elles seraient à la hauteur et qu'ainsi les Canons de Chudley remonteraient au classement de la ligue. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être bon dernier.

-J'ai vos planning pour les séances de cardio et de musculation et ça commence dès cette après midi, pas de repos pour les joueurs de quidditch professionnels.

Il rigola tout seul de sa propre phrase, Harry eut un sourire, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer cette année. Il prit son planning dans les mains de son capitaine comme les autres recrues. Jamie leur indiqua que maintenant qu'il y avait des femmes dans l'équipe le vestiaire avait été modifié et elles disposaient d'un espace réservé. Jamie leur montra à tous leur emplacement dans le vestiaire puis leur indiqua qu'ils se retrouvaient pour 14h dans le hall. Les recrues acquiescèrent. Pendant que Lois et Daphné allaient dans leur partie réservée pour s'installer correctement, Harry en fit de même tout comme Tom. Alors que Harry rangeait ses dernières affaires il entendit Tom lui dire quelque chose.

-Le vestiaire est vraiment gigantesque, je suis vraiment impressionné. Et puis être nouveau avec le célèbre Harry Potter ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Harry se renfrogna quand il parla de lui de la sorte.

-Désolé si ça te gène, indiqua Tom. Mais bon c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai, tu es vraiment célèbre! Allez ne fais pas la tête, je te taquine, au moins je pourrai me venter auprès de mes proches que j'ai battu le célèbre Harry Potter.

Puis Tom éclata de rire devant un Harry stupéfait, il lui faisait penser à Ron, sa bonne humeur, son franc parler.

-Pas si sur que tu me battes! Tu joues quel poste? Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Je suis batteur!

-Alors tu ne risques pas de me battre, je suis attrapeur et beaucoup trop agile pour toi je suis sur.

Harry avait un sourire en coin, il faisait exprès de le provoquer comme Tom avait put le faire. Ce dernier éclata de rire à la phrase de Harry.

-Tu serais surpris Harry, je suis sur que je te touche à tous les coups avec un cognard! Lança avec défi Tom.

-Ne rêve pas trop Jewel ! Lui répliqua Harry tout en souriant.

-On verra bien Potter !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, puis se serrèrent la main en signe de nouvelle amitié venait de naître. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient avec bonne humeur, Lois et Daphné firent leur apparition. La première avait un grand sourire tandis que la deuxième restait neutre comme si elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments.

-Des vrais pipelettes les gars! Fit remarquer Lois à Harry et Tom avec un clin d'œil.

-Que veux tu, avec deux filles avec nous on ne va pas pouvoir en placer une alors on en profite tant qu'on peut ! Répliqua Tom en regardant Harry avec un sourire entendu. Ce dernier se retint de rire et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tom voulait simplement dire qu'il se ferait un plaisir de vous écouter tellement il vous trouve toutes les deux charmantes.

-Hey Potter je n'ai jamais dis ça. S'énerva Tom.

-Assumes Jewel! Je te rends service là! Répliqua Harry qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rire devant le regard assassin de son nouveau coéquipier.

Tom semblait faire la tête et ne faisait la discussion que pour de brèves réponses, Lois était très aimable, Harry l'aimait bien enfin en tout cas au premier abord elle paraissait sympa et elle n'avait fait aucune réflexion sur lui et sa célébrité. Alors que Tom, Lois et Harry parlait avec entrain, Daphné restait un peu à l'écart en ne répondant que très peu aux questions. Alors que Harry la regardait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la fixait.

-Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça Potter! Lui balança Daphné qui était devenue toute rouge et qui quitta aussitôt le vestiaire.

-C'est le grand amour on dirait. Plaisanta Tom qui fit rire Lois.

Harry lui était songeur, comment devait il se comporter face à elle? Était elle toujours du camp de Parkinson Malefoy et compagnie? Car si c'était le cas il aurait du mal à la supporter. Et elle avait parut le détester, il allait devoir la surveiller au cas où, il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Pourtant il ne ressentait pas une haine envers elle comme il avait put ressentir pour Malefoy ou Pansy Parkinson mais c'était limite. Il allait devoir faire des efforts pour rester courtois tout en étant prudent avec elle. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ne participait plus à la conversation, quand il regarda l'heure sur la grosse horloge qui se trouvait dans le vestiaire il put y lire qu'il allait être midi et demi. Il indiqua à Tom et Lois qu'il devait retourner chez lui pour manger avant de revenir à 14h. Ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers acquiescèrent et il partit rapidement. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait rejoindre Hermione à midi à l'appartement pour qu'elle lui raconte sa première heure de cours.

Quand Harry arriva dans l'appartement, il vit un mot de Hermione lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas pu rester car elle donnait un cours à 13h. Harry fut déçu, il aurait aimé savoir comment ça c'était passé et il aurait également aimé lui parler de sa matinée. Il mangea rapidement quelque chose de consistant, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin pour cette après midi, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'exercices physiques, il avait quand même essayé de s'y remettre un peu quand il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre des Canons de Chudley mais il avait du mal à reprendre le rythme après tous ces mois d'inactivité.

Il arriva un peu en avance pour pouvoir se changer dans le vestiaire. Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin mais tomba nez à nez avec Daphné, qui le regarda avec mépris et sortit instantanément.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Potter mais elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur. Lança Tom.

-Merci Jewel je n'avais pas remarqué! Répliqua Harry.

Tom haussa les épaules et continua de se changer. Harry en fit de même rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle en compagnie de Tom. Le coach les attendait. Il leur indiqua qu'il avait donné la journée aux titulaires pour pouvoir les aider à s'acclimater aujourd'hui et voir où ils en étaient du point de vue physique et sur quoi il fallait travailler en particulier. Bien sur des programmes avaient été établis en fonction du poste de chacun mais selon les personnes le programme pouvait être modifié. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, le coach passa de personne en personne pour leur dire comment mieux travailler les exercices, et ce qu'il fallait qu'ils privilégient pour progresser. A la fin de l'entraînement Harry tenait à peine debout, il n'était plus du tout habitué et cette séance avait été très compliqué, il remarqua qu'il était le plus touché. Tom était transpirant mais il paraissait normal comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercices. Quant aux filles elles paraissaient étonnamment fraîches pour avoir fait trois heures intenses. Harry se maudit de s'être autant laissé aller, il allait mettre du temps avant d'avoir une condition physique satisfaisante pour le quidditch de haut niveau. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle pour se laver, le coach leur indiqua qu'ils ne tiendraient pas un balai de la semaine, ils fallaient qu'ils améliorent leurs conditions physiques avant de pouvoir monter sur un balai et de pouvoir s'entraîner. Il expliquait que les entraînements des professionnels étaient beaucoup plus physiques que ce que les jeunes recrues avaient vécut par le passé et qu'il ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux se blesse dès la première semaine. Il verrait s'il y avait des progrès à la fin de la semaine et il trancherait à ce moment là. Les nouvelles recrues furent dépitées, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça et c'est le moral à zéro que les quatre nouveaux coéquipiers rejoignirent les vestiaires. Ils se lavèrent chacun en silence et alors que Harry allait partir le premier, Lois le rattrapa.

-Hey Potter attends! Avec Jewel on a pensé qu'on pourrait allé boire un verre ce soir tous ensemble? Histoire qu'on se serre les coudes.

-J'en suis McRoy! Lui répondit avec un sourire Harry.

Harry vit Tom et Daphné se rapprochaient, les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de parler avec entrain, puis quand elle croisa le regard de Harry elle lui lança un regard glacial. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était comme ça avec lui. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver dans un pub à Londres du côté sorciers pour 22h. Harry put enfin transplaner jusqu'à chez lui. Il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, il était épuisé. Il s'endormit et ne fut réveillé que par le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Harry se leva en baillant et vint rejoindre Hermione qui venait de rentrer.

-Désolé Harry mais Mcgonagall m'a demandé de manger à Poudlard ce soir, c'est pour ça que je ne rentre qu'à cette heure là! Alors comment s'est passé...

-Quoi? s'exclama Harry

Il regarda la pendule, il était déjà 22h, il était en retard, il devait absolument partir maintenant sinon les autres croiraient qu'il ne voulait pas venir.

-Je suis désolé Hermione mais je dois y aller j'ai rendez vous avec mes coéquipiers et je suis déjà en retard, expliqua Harry tout en enfilant une chemise blanche et un jean bleu clair.

Il partit en indiquant à Hermione qu'il lui expliquerait tout demain et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'attende. Hermione eut un sourire, elle était contente de le voir comme ça, enfin il passait à autre chose. Et c'était pour le mieux.

Harry arriva les cheveux ébouriffés dans le bar où ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous. Lois, Tom et Daphné étaient déjà installés dans un coin du bar et avaient commandés.

-Désolé pour le retard. Fit Harry en s'asseyant et en faisant signe au serveur pour pouvoir commander.

-Tu as la trace de l'oreiller sur le visage. Se moqua Tom

-Oh c'est bon Jewel! S' énerva Harry.

-Tu aurais pu continuer à dormir ça ne nous aurait pas dérangé. Harry fut surprit d'entendre Daphné mais se reprit.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as contre moi? Lui demanda Harry excédé par son comportement.

Daphné ne répondit pas pendant que les deux autres regardaient leur échange d'un œil intéressé. Puis le serveur arriva au meilleur des moments et Harry put se commander un verre de whisky pur feu. Tom commença à détendre l'atmosphère en racontant quelques histoires drôles. Les nouveaux coéquipiers commençaient à être un peu ivre avec tout ce qu'ils avaient bu. Tom racontait des histoires un peu osées et tout le monde rigolait, l'atmosphère était détendu malgré que Harry et Daphné ne s'adressait pas la parole, chacun racontait des anecdotes et les heures passaient. Lois qui avait visiblement un coup dans le nez proposa aux trois autres s'ils voulaient aller en boite de nuit avant de rentrer. Évidemment Tom accepta de suite, ne se privant pas de pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu plus longtemps, puis à sa grande surprise, Daphné accepta aussi, elle semblait plus détendue et avait les joues roses, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Harry fut forcer d'accepter. Il n'était jamais allé en boite de nuit et suivit donc ses trois coéquipiers sans rien dire en appréhendant un peu. Il n'avait pas envie d'être reconnu et de créer un bain de foule. Dans le bar personne ne l'avait reconnu car il y avait peu de personnes présentes mais le serveur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander un autographe en sortant sous le regard moqueur de Tom, celui glacial de Daphné et celui indifférent de Lois. Une fois en boite, Harry se détendit, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient ivres et il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Les quatre nouveaux amis se mirent à une table un peu à l'écart et commandèrent une bouteille. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée vu l'état dans lequel était ses trois coéquipiers. Après avoir échangé quelques histoires et but quelques verres, les jeunes gens décidèrent de se rendre sur la piste de danse. Lois et Daphné étaient divines et beaucoup de garçons les regardaient avec envie. Tom et Harry n'étaient pas en reste, beaucoup de filles venaient se coller à eux mais Harry s'éloignait à chaque fois préférant laisser les filles à Tom qui était ravi de temps d'attention. Harry avait vraiment chaud, il décida d'aller un peu se rafraîchir aux toilettes. Alors qu'il sortait après s'être aspergé d'eau il percuta quelqu'un, il allait s'excuser quand il s'aperçut que c'était Daphné. Elle ne marchait plus droit et avait les joues toutes roses, elle était vraiment très jolie, Harry la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il la fixait et elle s'en aperçut, Harry crut voir qu'elle rougissait encore un peu plus.

-Laisses moi passer Potter! Et arrêtes de me fixer comme ça ça me gêne!

-Euuu Desolé. Balbutia Harry

Daphné se précipitait vers les toilettes et n'en sortit que quelques minutes plus tard, Harry attendait toujours devant. Elle essaya de passer devant lui sans lui parler.

-Daphné attends! Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi..

Elle parut surprise par sa question.

-Je sais ce que tu penses de moi vu avec qui j'étais à Poudlard donc ce n'est pas la peine que je fasse d'efforts pour prouver que tu as torts n'est ce pas?

Elle devint encore plus rouge, si ce n'était possible, et elle partit en courant rejoindre Lois et Tom qui s'étaient rassis. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle se comportait comme ça, elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Harry après s'être ressaisi il décida de les rejoindre, il fit un grand sourire à Daphné qui ouvra la bouche de surprise. Harry se mit à rire tout seul de sa réaction. Tom et Lois étaient tellement ivres qu'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Harry décida que c'était le moment de rentrer, il essaya de les réveiller en vain. Il demanda de l'aide à Daphné qui continuait toujours à éviter de lui parler. Impossible de les réveiller, il décida donc de les ramener chez lui, pas chez Hermione sinon cette dernière aurait fait une syncope, mais dans le cottage qu'il s'était acheté. Il voulait le garder secret mais c'était un cas d'extrême nécessité, il n'allait pas laisser ses nouveaux coéquipiers à la rue complètement ivres. Il demanda à Daphné si elle était capable de transplaner avec Lois, elle le regarda et lui répondit par l'affirmative en hochant la tête. Il lui indiqua où se rendre et transplana avec Tom. Quelques secondes après lui Daphné arriva avec Lois. Harry leur lança un sortilège pour qu'ils lévitent jusqu'à la maison. Daphné semblait étonner de l'endroit où il les avait emmené, c'était magnifique. Harry n'eut aucun mal à les coucher chacun dans un lit. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucun lit de disponible. Harry regarda Daphné et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait rentrer si elle voulait.

-Je ne peux pas.. mes parents me tueraient vu l'état dans lequel je suis..

-Pas de soucis mais il n'y a plus de place, on va devoir dormir sur le canapé.

Harry lui montra le canapé d'un signe de tête. Daphné se mordit la lèvre, elle faisait vraiment un effort pour rester et dormir sur le même canapé que Potter. Elle n'en revenait pas elle même, il était tellement mignon et semblait si gentil, elle était presque déçu qu'il la déteste..Les deux jeunes gens s'asseyèrent sur le canapé épuisés.

-Je ne te déteste pas Daphné.

Cette dernière sourit et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Harry quant à lui continua à l'observer quelques instants elle était vraiment magnifique, tellement belle à regarder, puis il s'endormit à son tour.

Harry se réveilla alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, il fut surprit de voir que Daphné dormait tout contre lui. Il se sentait bien, il se rendormit paisiblement...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	6. Chapitre 6 Réunion d'anciens

Bonjour, je voulais préciser quant au rythme que je vais avoir pour la publication des chapitres, là j'ai lancé pas mal de chapitres depuis une semaine mais cela va normalement se calmer, il y aura entr chapitres par semaine si tout se passe bien mais il faut plus se tabler sur du deux chapitres par semaine! Voila :)

Réponses aux reviews : Pour Faenlgiec Oui je vais me lancer dans un Harry/ Daphné avec une Ginny qui lui met quand même le doute! Pour les deux autres recrues, oui je les développerai au fur et à mesure du récit! De toute manière cela va être les quatre personnages principaux de mon histoire :)

Pour Scpotter Oui la rivalité entre les deux attrapeurs va être présente dans les prochains chapitres ! Dans le chapitre 7 on pourra d'ailleurs bien le voir ;)

Merci à tous et toutes ceux et celles qui me suivent :) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6 Réunion d'anciens**

Harry fut sortit de son sommeil par des bruits de rires. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et put apercevoir Lois et Tom qui se trouvaient devant lui à le regarder tout en s'esclaffant. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi quand il sentit Daphné à ses côtés. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble sur le canapé du salon.

-Ba alors, on ne se fait plus la tête à ce que je vois. Plaisanta Tom en lançant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

-Fermes là Jewel! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses! Lui répliqua Daphné qui se réveillait elle aussi difficilement.

Lois et Tom continuaient à rire devant eux, Harry décida de se lever, le réveil était vraiment compliqué, la journée allait être longue. Daphné en fit autant. Tous deux se regardèrent gènés puis Harry brisa le rire de ses deux autres coéquipiers.

-On aurait pas eu à dormir sur le canapé si Daphné et moi on n'avait pas du vous transporter jusqu'ici et vous mettre au lit car vous étiez trop saouls. Leur indiqua Harry.

-Oui vous n'étiez pas beaux à voir! Continua Daphné.

Lois et Tom cessèrent de rire et parurent gênés. Harry échangea un regard avec Daphné et ils se comprirent.

-D'ailleurs vous étiez bien proches hier soir en boite de nuit! Lança Harry pour se venger.

-Oui heureusement qu'on vous a séparé sinon on ne sait pas comment ça aurait pu finir! Argumenta Daphné avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est une blaque? Répliqua Lois qui paraissait choquée.

-A vrai dire je ne me rappelle plus trop de ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où on est arrivé en boite de nuit. Avoua Tom d'un air coupable et dépité.

Harry se mit à rire à gorge déployée et Daphné eut un rire plus discret. Ils avaient réussit à retourner la situation en leur faveur. Au moins Lois et Tom allaient les laisser tranquil pendant un certain temps. Il fit un sourire à Daphné et cette dernière se mit à rougir, elle était vraiment magnifique. Non il ne fallait pas que Harry pense à cela.

-Bon il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'on a entrainement! Je sens que la journée va être longue! Indiqua Lois dépité.

Les jeunes sorciers achetèrent au village quelque chose à grignoter puis transplanèrent dans le hall du centre d'entrainement des Canons de Chudley. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Alors qu' Harry enfilait son short et son tee shirt, Tom l'interpella.

-Au fait Harry, je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais où est ce qu'on était ce matin?

-Ah.. C'est chez moi, je me suis acheté ce petit cottage il y a quelques mois. Lui apprit Harry.

-Mais je croyais que tu vivais à Londres, non? Le questionna encore Tom.

-Oui je suis revenu à Londres il y a quelques semaines pour vivre avec ma meilleure amie, Hermione. Tu as déjà du en entendre parler.

Tom hocha la tête, évidemment qu'il en avait entendu parler. Mais ça voulait donc dire que là où il avait dormi cette nuit.. Tom ouvrit la bouche en grand de stupéfaction.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a dormi là où tu étais pendant tout ce temps.. tu sais.. après ta victoire sur tu sais qui..

Harry acquiesca en silence au moment où Lois et Daphné faisaient leur entrée en tenue de sport. Elles avaient du entendre la fin de la conversation. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Daphné, dans sa tenue de sport elle était vraiment mise en valeur, elle avait vraiment une silhouette parfaite, très attirante.

Tom semblait sous le choc de connaître le lieu où le sauveur du monde sorcier s'était réfugié après sa victoire sur vous savez qui.

-Quoi? On était vraiment... commeça Lois.

-J'aimerai que vous n'en parliez à personne, la coupa Harry, j'aimerai garder ça secret.

Tous acquiéscèrent en silence choqués de s'être retrouvés dans le refuge du célèbre Harry Potter. Ce dernier était ronchon, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de son passé. Il décida de sortir des vestiaires pour rejoindre le coach à la salle d'entraînement, les trois autres lui emboitèrent le pas toujours en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent la salle était vide, les joueurs de l'équipe titulaire devaient s'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch. Le coach les vit arriver et les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes dans de nombreux journaux aujourd'hui!

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent anxieux, ils espéraient qu'aucun journaliste n'avait put les surprendre la veille au soir car ça n'allait pas plaire au club. Mais le sourire du coach les rassura. Lois prit les journaux qui lui tendait le coach. Il y avait la gazette du sorcier, la Pensine , et "so quidditch" un journal spécialisé dans le quidditch. Dans les deux premiers il y avait peu d'informations, seulement des petits articles qui montraient un listing des nouvelles recrues de l'année dans les différentes équipes professionnelles de quidditch. Harry trouvait étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de renseignements en sachant qu'il faisait parie des recrues. Le coach dut comprendre sa réflexion car il indiqua que le club avait imposé aux journaux d'être les plus neutres possibles envers les recrues et que s'ils se montraient trop entreprenants, le club n'hésiterait pas à les porter devant la justice magique. Harry fut soulagé, il allait pouvoir être considéré au même niveau que les autres recrues. Lois s'exclama en lisant la une de "So quidditch". Lois leur montra la première de couverture du journal et virent écrit en gros au centre de la page "Les stars de demain!". Autour du titre s'étendaient des photos animées représentant les dix futurs espoirs du quidditch professionnel. Harry put donc se voir en train de faire un signe de la main tout en souriant d'un air gêné. Il vit Tom faire un sourire radieux tout en tenant un balai dans une de ses mains. Puis il vit Lois adresser un clin d'oeil tout en étant à califourchon sur son balai. Puis enfin Harry vit Daphné regardait au loin avec un regard sérieux et déterminé. Sur la page on pouvait également voir les six autres jeunes joueurs posaient de différentes manières. Son coeur se serra quand il vit le visage illuminé de Ginny, elle souriait et paraissait intimidée avec ses joues empourprées. Sous chaque photo, on pouvait lire le nom du joueur, le poste auquel il voulait évoluer et l'équipe qui l'avait recruté. Chaque joueur avait sous son nom un nombre d'étoiles allant de un à cinq. Ces étoiles avaient été attribué par le journal en fonction du potentiel qu'il voyait en chacune des recrues. Trois joueurs avaient deux étoiles, un seul une seule étoile, puis un joueur que Harry ne connaissait pas avait cinq étoiles. Il put voir que Ginny avait elle quatre étoiles tout comme Daphné. Lois, Tom et Harry, eux, avaient trois étoiles. Il était indiqué que les étoiles avaient été attribuées en fonction du poste, de l'avis des coachs ainsi que les comptes rendus des caractéristiques des joueurs quand ils évoluaient dans leurs écoles respectives. Les jeunes recrues des Canons de Chudley étaient surpris et heureux de faire partie de cette liste de joueurs prometteurs mais le coach Dorkins les ramena à la réalité.

-Il va maintenant falloir confirmer les attentes qui sont placées en vous! Leur dit fermement le coach.

Il n'eut pas besoin de les motiver, ils se mirent tous au travail intensément et sans se plaindre. L'article les avait boosté et plus que n'importe quel discours qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Le coach partit entrainer les titulaires avec un grand sourire qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il sentait qu'avec ces jeunes, le club allait changer de dimension.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers oublièrent la fatigue de leur nuit mouvementée et firent tous les exercices imposés sans rechigner. Ils avaient un quatuor qui s'entendait bien et ils allaient pouvoir se soutenir dans l'adversité. La journée se terminait et ils étaient épuisés. Ils se changèrent rapidement tout en échangeant peu de paroles, puis rentrèrent tous chez eux plus motivés que jamais. Ils avaient à présent leurs rêves entre leurs mains.

Harry arriva complètement épuisé à l'appartement. Hermione n'était pas encore rentrée. Il se servit une bieraubeurre et commençait à s'installer sur le canapé quand sa meilleure amie fit son entrée. Harry lui sourit.

-Alors bonne soirée hier soir? J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré dormir. Lui lança Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Oui soirée mouvementée! Desolé d'etre parti si précipitamment mais j'avais rendez vous avec les autres recrues de l'équipe et j'étais en retard. Lui répondit Harry.

Harry se mit alors à lui raconter sa première journée ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée.

-Eh bien, on ne s'ennuie pas quand on est joueur de quidditch. Le taquina Hermione. Je suis étonnée que tu les aies ramené chez toi, tu dois leur faire confiance. Continua Hermione.

Harry lui sourit, elle avait raison, il appréciait vraiment ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous diférents, ce qui rendait au final leur groupe homogène. Tom était quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait et avait beaucoup d'humour. Lois, elle, était un vrai feu follet, elle s'éparpillait dans tous les sens mais elle avait une grande joie de vivre. Quant à Daphné, elle l'intriguait, elle paraissait sérieuse et réservée tout en étant aimable et ouverte avec les autres, loin de l'image qu'il avait pu se faire d'elle à Poudlard.

-Et cette Daphné Greengrass, celle qui était dans la même année que nous à Poudlard, tu peux lui faire également confiance? Le questionna Hermione un peu inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas.. je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.. avoua Harry.

Hermione le regarda étrangement comme si elle essayait de lire en lui puis elle lui sourit.

-Tu as toujours eu un don pour accorder ta confiance aux bonnes personnes Harry. Fis toi à ton instinct, il ne se trompe jamais.

Harry la regarda, elle avait raison, il verrait bien en temps voulu s'il se trompait à son sujet.

-Et toi Hermione? Tu ne m'as pas raconté. Tes cours se passent bien? Lui demanda Harry.

-J'étais anxieuse mais je dois avouer que cela se passe à merveille. McGonagall fait tout pour que je me sente à l'aise et puis le fait de donner des cours qu'aux trois premières années pour le moment me permet de me faire la main, le niveau n'est pas très élevé.

Harry voyait bien à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie quand elle en parlait que tout se passait pour le mieux et qu'elle adorait enseigner. Ils passèrent leur soirée à se raconter des anecdotes sur leurs premiers jours de travail.

-Au fait, pas trop la grosse tête de te voir à la une de "so quidditch"? Le taquina Hermione.

-Tu me connais Hermione, plus j'évite d'être le centre de l'attention mieux je me porte mais ça fait partie du métier. Je préfère faire la une des journaux grâce au quidditch plutôt que la une avec tout ce qui a pu se dérouler par le passé.

Harry sentit que Hermione voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

-Et.. tu as du voir Ginny.. ce n'est pas trop dur? Lui demanda inquiète Hermione.

Harry se crispa un peu, il savait qu'Hermione lui en parlerait, il s'était préparé.

-Je suis content pour elle Hermione. Se contenta de lui répondre Harry.

-Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question là Harry!

Elle ne le lacherait pas alors il valait mieux que Harry lui réponde.

-Ca a été dur quand j'ai vu son visage oui... je ne peux pas le nier.. mais c'est la vie, on est plus ensemble, c'était ma décision. Je dois donc faire avec!

Hermione sentit que le sujet était clos, Harry ne voulait plus en parler. Il changea de sujet et parlèrent de banalités puis allèrent se coucher. Harry s'endormit avec une double image, celle de Ginny rayonnante en train de lui sourire et celle de Daphné qui lui souriait de manière méfiante.

Il ne se passa rien de spécial durant la semaine, Harry continuait à s'entraîner dur à la salle d'entrainement avec Tom, Lois et Daphné. Harry sentait qu'il était de mieux en mieux physiquement, malgré tout le sentiment de voler sur son balai lui manquait. Harry et Daphné échangeait durant les journées de nombreux regards, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle l'intriquait, puis c'était vraiment une très belle femme. Harry avait croisé plusieurs fois dans la semaine les titulaires mais la plupart n'avaient pas été aimables et en particulier l'attrapeur titulaire, un certain Galvin Gudgeon. Le coach leur avait déclaré dans la semaine que les titulaires pour la plupart n'avaient pas apprécié la une de "So quidditch". En même temps ce n'était pas anormal, le club avait recruté Harry pour venir concurrencer l'attrapeur, Lois et Daphné pour les poursuiveurs et Tom pour les batteurs. Il était normal qu'ils soient inquiets. Seul Jamie, le gardien et capitaine s'était montré enthousiaste et avait félicité les quatre jeunes. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus proches, la soirée les avait rapproché et leur amitié ne faisait plus aucun doute. La fin de semaine était arrivé vite. Lois leur avait indiqué qu'elle retournait dans sa famille pour le week end. Daphné elle indiqua morose qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire ce weekend car de la famille venait chez ses parents. Daphné était en effet la seule du groupe à vivre encore chez ses parents. Elle n'avait pas l'air très enjoué à l'idée de devoir supporter sa famille. Harry la trouva particulièrement attirante avec son regard anxieux. Harry chassa cette cette pensée de sa tête. Harry et Tom, eux, proposèrent de se rejoindre dans le week end pour se faire une soirée, et c'est dans cette optique que Harry rentra chez lui.

Quand Harry arriva chez lui, il y avait deux mots sur la table du salon. Le premier était de la part d'Hermione qui lui indiquait qu'elle passait la soirée et la journée du lendemain chez ses parents car ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Puis il fut surpris par le deuxième qui provenait de Lee Jordan.

" Salut Harry, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour l'interview. La pensine a augmenté considérablement ses ventes depuix ton intervention, merci, vraiment.

Enfin bref ce n'est pas le but de ma lettre, avec quelques membres de l'AD, on a eu l'idée d'organiser une petite soirée à pré au lard samedi soir afin que tout le monde puisse se retrouver. On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion après la bataille, tout le monde a été occupé. Beaucoup ont accepté l'invitation, j'espère que tu pourras être présent ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de te voir. Tu peux emmener quelqu'un avec toi si tu le veux.

J'espère te voir demain

Ps: Félicitations pour ton intégration dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Lee "

Harry sourit au message de Lee, c'était une très bonne initiative, maintenant qu'il commençait à passer à autre chose, il sentait qu'il serait heureux de revoir les gens qu'il appréciait et qu'il avait cotoyé à Poudlard pendant de nombreuses années. Il envoya donc un hibou à Lee pour confirmer sa présence. Il avait hâte d'y être, il espérait que Luna et Neville seraient présents car ses deux amis lui manquait. Il pensa aussitôt à son coéquipier Tom avec qui ils avaient prévu une sortie le même soir. Il lui envoya un hibou lui indiquant qu'il était invité à une soirée à pré au lard le lendemain avec des amis de Poudlard et que s'il voulait il pouvait l'accompagner. Après lui avoir envoyé, il décida de manger quelque chose rapidement puis se mit au lit, il était épuisé de sa semaine et il avait besoin de sommeil s'il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain soir.

Harry se réveilla vers midi, il décida d'aller manger dans le Londres moldu, il n'avait pas envie d'être vu par les soricers et qu'il soit harcelé. Il n'avait pas osé depuis son retour s'aventurer du côté sorcier en pleine journée. Il passa ensuite sa journée à se balader, il adorait être du côté moldu, il se sentait normal, comme n'importe quelle personne. Il décida enfin à rentrer à l'appartement, il reçut un hibou de la part de Tom lui indiquant qu'il était d'accord uniquement s'il y avait des filles mignonnes. Harry rigola tout seul au courrier de son nouvel ami. Il renvoya un hibou pour lui donner rendez vous à la gare de pré au lard pour 21h. Il alla se préparer, enfila un pantalon et une chemise et quand l'heure arriva il transplana.

Tom l'attendait déjà, il s'était bien habillé, avec un pantalon gris et une chemise bleue.

-Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un Jewel! Plaisanta Harry.

-Tu peux parler mon vieux! Tu veux impressionner qui? Répliqua Tom avec un sourire.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se taquiner et de rire ensemble à la plus grande exaspération de Lois et Daphné qui devait les supporter toute la journée. Les deux jeunes hommes s'appréciaient vraiment. Hary était heureux d'avoir fait sa connaissance, par certain côté il lui faisait penser à Ron mais il avait une assurance que Ron n'avait jamais eu avec les filles.

-A vrai dire personne, répondit Harry. Je les connais toutes depuis longtemps mais peut être que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied, qui sait, continua Harry.

-On verra bien, je suis surtout venu pour voir à quoi ressemblait les amis du célèbre Harry Potter. Le taquina Tom.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire taire puis ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais, le pub de ses années à Poudlard quand ils étaient autorisés à aller à pré au lard les week ends. Tom découvrait les lieux et trouvait le village très atypique. Quand ils rentrèrent dans les trois balais, il y avait déjà un bon nombres de personnes présentes. Ils se retournèrent tous quand ils reconnurent Harry, tous lui lancèrent de grands sourires et des gestes de la main pour lui dire de les rejoindre. Harry soupira, il était un peu anxieux, Tom dut le voir car il lui tapa dans le dos et lui emoita le pas. Harry se retrouva à dire bonjour avec enthousiaste aux membres présents, il y avait évidemment Hermione, mais également Neville, Luna, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, les jumelles Patil, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinett, Dean Thomas et Georges Weasley. Les retrouvailles firent chaleureuses et Harry présenta son nouveau coéquipier, Tom, à tout le monde. D'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient présentes, sûrement les petits amis et petites amies des anciens membres de l'AD.

Harry passait une très bonne soirée à rire et plaisanter avec ses amis avec qui il avait vécu tnat de choses. Tom, lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau, à parler à tout le monde avec entrain et bonne humeur. Alors que la soirée se passait tranquillement, il put voir Tom très proche de Katie Bell, il sourit à le voir la draguer.

-Fais gaffe Katie, Tom est un vrai don juan. Taquina Harry.

-Potter, ne me laisseras tu jamais tranquil, lui répondit en rigolant Tom.

Harry et Katie éclatèrent de rire, ce dernier décida de les laisser tranquil et de se diriger vers le bar pour se commander un autre verre de whisky pur feu. Alors que Mme Rosmerta échangeait quelques mots avec Harry, la clochette à la porte d'entrée annonça une nouvelle personne. Harry se retourna et il se sentit tout de suite rougir, Ginny était là, magnifique dans sa petite robe à fleur, Harry en avait le souffle coupé, elle l'aperçut au bar, le regarda à peine quelques secondes sans aucune expression puis rejoignit le groupe qui s'exclama en la voyant arriver. Harry termina d'une traite son verre sous le regard étonné de Rosmerta et en commenda un autre.

-Harry... l'alcool ne va pas t'aider! Va lui parler si tu te sens si mal dès que tu la vois! Lui conseilla Hermione.

Hermione venait d'arriver dans son dos, évidemment, elle s'était doutée de sa réaction avec l'arrivée de Ginny.

-Merci Hermione mais ce n'est pas la solution! Et puis je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire, tenta de s'expliquer Harry.

Hermione soupira, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, une vrai tête de mule. Alors qu'Hermione se demandait comment elle allait faire pour qu'ils se parlent, Lee les appela pour les rejoindre. A contre coeur Harry suivit Hermione vers le reste du groupe après avoir bu un énième verre.

Harry parlait avec Neville et Luna tout en évitant de regarder Ginny, il ne supportait pas de la voir. Harry était content de revoir ses deux amis et il espérait garder contact avec eux après cette soirée. Ces derniers étaient en train de lui raconter les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites en Asie sur diverses plantes et créatures magiques. Cela ne passionnait pas vraiment Harry mais il écoutait attentivement pour faire plaisir à ses deux amis. Alors que Luna se lançait dans une nouvelle description incompréhensible Lee vint les interrompre pour demander à Harry s'il pouvait lui parler quelques instants à l'écart du groupe. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir lui demander? Il fit un signe dans son dos. Harry se crispa immédiatement et voyant arriver Tom et Ginny. Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Lee.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Potter? On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, plaisanta Tom.

Au regard que lui lança Harry, Tom comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Lee les regarda tous les trois avec un grand sourire.

-Tout d'abord, Harry, Ginny, merci d'être venu je suis content de vous revoir. Tom je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Commença Lee qui était très à l'aise.

-Félicitations pour la une de "so quidditch", vous allez être des futurs stars du monde du quidditch. Si je viens vous parler à l'écart c'est pour vous demander quelque chose.

Harry soupira, il aurait du s'en douter, Tom lui, commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Lee et il arborait un grand sourire. Quant à Ginny il ne savait pas comment elle se comportait vu qu'il n'osait pas la regarder. Lee continua son speech.

-Je sais que vous allez sans doute être beaucoup sollicité dans les prochains jours même si vos clubs respectifs sont très protecteurs envers vous. J'aimerai que répondiez à quelques questions un de ces jours, pas tout de suite évidemment, pour que je puisse faire un article sur chacun de vous dans la pensine. On va bientôt créer une rubrique sports magiques et ce serait un parfait lancement pour nous.

-Je t'arrete tout de suite Lee, je ne sais pas pour Tom mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas, s'emporta Harry plus qu'il ne le voulait.

-Je suis tellement inexistante à tes yeux que tu ne peux même pas prononcer mon nom, s'énerva Ginny.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle surprit de la voir réagir comme ça. Harry se tenta à la regarder, elle était rouge de colère. Il se renfrogna et baissa la tête.

-Regardes moi! Tu peux combattre Voldemort fièrement et tu ne peux même pas me regarder en face? Continua Ginny qui semblait de plus en plus énervée.

Lee ne savait plus où se mettre et semblait embarassé de la tournure des évènements. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, interrompre la dispute ou bien les laisser régler leurs histoires seuls.

-Il y a du règlement de compte dans l'air! Lança en plaisantant Tom pour détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire quand Ginny était dans cet état, Harry ne put rien faire, Ginny s'écriait déjà.

-SILENCIO!

Ginny avait lancé le sort à Tom qui du coup ne pouvait plus parler. Lee sentant la situation dégénérée décida d'emmener Tom avec lui pour rejondre le groupe qui s'était mis à regarder la scène d'un air inquiet. Hormis Hermione, qui savait qu'un jour où l'autre ça arriverait.

-A ce que je vois, tes nouveaux amis sont aussi crétins que toi! Lança Ginny.

Harry la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emerveiller devant sa beauté, même quand elle était en colère.

-Et arrêtes de me regarder de cette manière! Tu as perdu ce droit depuis que tu es parti sans t'expliquer!

Ginny était vraiment hors d'elle, Harry essaya de dire quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne se fit entendre.

-Chauve-furie! Lança sur Harry Ginny.

Harry vit arriver sur lui plusieurs chauve souris, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire et ces dernières lui égratignaient les bras et les mains qu'il mettait devant lui pour se protéger le visage. Harry sortit en vitesse des Trois balais, sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre le sortilège préféré de Ginny. Cette dernière le suivit dehors.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi Harry..? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé? Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner... chuchota Ginny.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui frapper le torse avec ses poings, Harry put voir qu'elle était en larmes, il se laissa faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Harry.

-Je..je.. je suis vraiment désolé.. vraiment désolé Ginny... réussit à dire Harry dans un murmure.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et il la laissa pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne se débattait pas. Elle s'écarte de lui délicatement, et l'espace d'un instant quand elle le regarda avec son magnifique regard, Harry pensa qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

-C'est trop tard Harry... lui dit Ginny avant de transplaner.

Harry ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler... Ginny ne lui reviendrait plus jamais.. Il tourna la tête vers le Pub, toutes les têtes étaient collées aux fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry ne pouvait retourner voir le reste du groupe il décida de transplaner à son tour. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver devant son cottage il sentit une présence non loin de lui... Il se rapprocha et tendit la baguette sur la personne qu'il venait de repérer...

-Daphné? s'exclama Harry surprit tout en rangeant sa baguette.


	7. Chapitre 7 Esprit de compétition

Daphné se trouvait devant lui, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi elle se trouvait devant chez lui dans cet état.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu as des problèmes? Demanda immédiatement Harry inquiet en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je suis désolée... je n'aurai pas du venir..je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici.. je vais y aller... à bientôt Harry.

Daphné sanglotait et alors qu'elle allait transplaner Harry la retint par le bras.

-Attends! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Viens avec moi au chaud !

Harry l'entraina à l'intérieur tout en la soutenant, elle était vraiment dans tous ses états.

-Alors tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe? Je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état... Déclara Harry ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

C'est alors qu'elle éclata en sanglot, Harry ne savait pas trop comment faire face à cette situation et décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle le repoussa doucement pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait mieux. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table du salon.

-Mes parents viennent de me renier.. ils ne veulent plus de moi..

Daphné n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, Harry était choqué par ses propos, lui qui pensait que les familles de sang pur entretenaient les liens de sang de manière très forte, en même temps Sirius son parrain avait bien été renié par sa mère et de la famille Black.

-Ecoute.. je ne les connais pas mais ils ont sans doute dis ça sur le coup de la colère qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Lui demanda doucement Harry.

-Astoria.. ma soeur tu dois voir qui c'est, elle était à Poudlard aussi. Elle avait ramené son petit ami du moment, un de tes grands amis, Drago Malefoy... Pendant le repas il n'a pas arrêté de faire des remarques sur toi vu que tout le monde sait que je suis dans la même équipe de quidditch. Je ne disais rien.. mais tout le monde à table rigolait aux insultes qu'il lançait à ton sujet.. Et.. j'ai craqué... au bout d'un moment je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui ai dit de se taire et que tu valais cent fois mieux que lui.. il n'a pas apprécié.. tout comme ma famille d'ailleurs. Il allait répliquer quand je lui ai lancé un sortilège qui l'a projeté contre le mur, il s'est retrouvé inconscient... C'est à ce moment que toute ma famille s'est retournée contre moi et s'est mise à défendre Drago tout en louant les traditions familiales que je venais de trahir.. puis mes parents m'ont dit que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans la maison des Greengrass et qu'il ne me considérait plus comme leur fille.. je suis parti de chez eux et je ne savais pas où aller.. je me suis retrouvée ici..

Harry l'avait laissé parler, il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Il lui sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait à la fouine.

-Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi.. et que ce n'est surement pas le moment.. mais merci de m'avoir défendu face à Drago, on a un long contentieux lui et moi. Mais tu n'aurais peut être pas du réagir à ce qu'il disait, il a toujours été énervant et je pense qu'il ne changera jamais malheureusement.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher Harry.. et puis j'en ai marre des points de vue de ma famille sur le monde des sorciers, je n'ai jamais été comme eux, avec leur fichu tradition du sang.. j'ai toujours fait semblant car sinon je me serai retrouvée seule.. mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré Tom, Lois et toi...vous êtes un peu comme ma seconde famille...

Daphné se mit à pleurer et Harry fut très attendri par ce qu'elle lui disait, il découvrait une nouvelle personne avec ce qu'elle lui disait, preuve qu'il ne fallait pas juger au premier abord.

-Ecoute moi Daphné.. tu es la bienvenue ici, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je ne suis pas souvent ici à part pour me changer les idées donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu viennes vivre ici, après tout, on est ami...

Daphné se jeta dans ses bras les yeux en larmes.

-Merci Harry... vraiment..

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, lui répondit Harry, allez viens on va boire un petit verre on en a bien besoin tous les deux, la soirée a été mouvementée, continua Harry en souriant.

Harry partit chercher une bouteille de whisky pur feu, il fit apparaitre deux verres avec sa baguette et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à boire leur premier verre en silence. C'est alors que Daphné décida de briser le silence qui régnait.

-Mais au fait.. comment cela se fait que tu es ici ce soir? Tu n'avais pas une soirée avec Tom?

Harry soupira et commença à lui expliquer la soirée, elle s'était confiée à lui, le moins qu'il puisse faire c'est d'en faire autant ou tout du moins en partie, il lui faisait confiance à présent.

-A vrai dire la soirée a très mal finie.. tu vois qui est Ginny? Lui demanda Harry

-Ta petite amie? La rouquine Weasley, oui je vois pourquoi? Lui répondit Daphné.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer rien que de penser à Ginny.. il l'avait dans la peau, il serait difficile de passer à autre chose.

-Oui ..enfin ce n'est pas ma petite amie, enfin pas depuis un certain temps en tout cas.. bref. J'ai été invité à une soirée pour retrouver tous mes anciens amis et j'ai décidé d'inviter Tom vu qu'on avait prévu de sortir, la soirée se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive, elle s'est enervée contre moi mais je le méritais.. je me suis retrouvé à transplaner ici car je n'avais pas envie de parler aux autres après ce qu'il s'était passé..

-Tu ne rentres pas vraiment dans les détails.. fit remarquer Daphné.

-Non.. c'est assez douloureux comme ça, en gros elle ne veut plus de moi et elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même..

-Ca doit être difficile de voir partir la personne qu'on aime... bon ben on va devoir se servir un deuxième verre alors, plaisanta Daphné.

-Peut être même plus ,lui répondit en rigolant Harry.

La journée était bien avancée quand Harry émergea de son sommeil, la soirée de la veille avait été riche en émotions. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux machinalement tout en tatonnant sur la table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes. Quand sa vue ne fut plus trouble il regarda à côté de lui et put voir Daphné toujours endormie, elle avait enfilé une de ses chemises pour pouvoir dormir, elle avait un sourire sur le visage et semblait en paix avec elle même. Il se leva sans faire de bruit avec un sourire et décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Il se prépara rapidement après avoir prit une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien et il transplana dans le centre ville. Alors qu'il marchait il se remémora les évènements de la ès avoir vidé la bouteile de whisky pur feu Daphné et lui étaient assez éméchés et la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu dormir toute seule, il ne s'en était pas formalisé et lui avait alors prêté une chemise pour qu'elle puisse dormir à côté de lui. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du magasin, Harry eut une pensée pour Ginny, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, il ne la récupérerait jamais.

Quand Harry revint au cottage, au moment de passer la porte d'entrée il entendit un bruit de conversation provenant du salon, il se déplaça en silence pour pouvoir écouter. Hermione.. en grande discussion avec Daphné.

-Je ne te connais pas.. mais Harry te fait confiance.. j'espère que tu ne te moque pas de lui sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de toi!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, j'apprécie réellement Harry et je ne veux pas le décevoir..

-Très bien! Maintenant qu'on s'est expliqué Harry va pouvoir sortir de sa cachette vu qu'il nous espionne depuis tout à l'heure.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende Hermione lança un sortilège sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand permettant de voir un Harry gêné d'être pris sur le fait. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent en voyant la tête de ce dernier. Harry se renfrogna et alla déposer la nourriture sur la table. Daphné prit un gateau et leur indiqua qu'elle devait retourner chez elle pour aller chercher ses affaires. Quand elle transplana, Harry n'osait pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux, avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny la veille il s'était douté que sa meilleure amie viendrait lui parler.

-Tu sais Harry, un jour où l'autre tu aurais du l'affronter.. je suis desolée de ce qui s'est passé mais ne t'en veux pas trop.

-Comment je ne pourrai pas m'en vouloir Hermione, s'emporta Harry, j'ai tout gâché et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir réagit de cette manière.

-Je sais.. je sais Harry.. Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose, ça s'arrangera peut être plus tard, et si cela n'arrive pas c'est que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre tout simplement.

-Oui surement.. murmura Harry pour lui même.

-Je suis également venu pour te dire quelque chose d'autre.. en fait.. euu.. Mcgo est venue me proposer d'emménager à Poudlard pour devenir directrice de la maison Gryffondor.. vu qu'elle ne peut plus continuer à être à la fois directrice d'une maison de Poudlard et à la fois directrice de Poudlard.. enfin j' ai accepté.. je dois partir aujourd'hui.. mais je voulais te dire que tu peux toujours vivre dans l'appartement de Londres, j'y passerai de temps en temps de toute manière..

Hermione avait parlé très rapidement comme si elle appréhendait de lui dire qu'elle partait et qu'elle le laissait tout seul, elle s'en voulait mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser la proposition.

-Mais c'est génial Hermione! Tu te rends comptes, directrice de la maison Gryffondor.. très impressionnant, tu vas pouvoir enlever plein de points aux Serpentard.. plaisanta Harry.

Hermione se mit à éclater de dire et Harry en fit de même, il était heureux pour elle. C'était quelque chose d'important, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Harry avait toujours cru qu'Hermione finirait au ministère pour améliorer la condition des créatures magiques mais avec les évènements d'après guerre son ambition avait changé et Harry ne serait pas surpris de la voir directrice de Poudlard un jour. Ils passèrent la journée à se remémorer les années passées à Poudlard tout en pensant à Ron et ça leur fit le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Alors que Hermione était partit depuis quelques heures, Daphné fit enfin son retour au cottage avec une malle qui devait contenir toutes ses affaires.

-Ca s'est pas trop mal passé chez toi pour prendre tes affaires? Demanda Harry avec une moue inquiète

-A vrai dire ils m'ont ignoré, je suis monté dans ma chambre j'ai prit le temps de rassembler toutes mes affaires, j'en avais beaucoup c'est pour ça que cela m'a pris du temps. Hermione est déja partie?

-Oui elle est partie tout à l'heure, elle emmènage à Poudlard. Je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement, on se voit demain à l'entrainement de toute manière.

-Pas de soucis! Et encore merci pour tout Harry... tu es chez toi ici n'hésites pas à venir quand tu veux..

Daphné vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue, Harry rougit de l'attention de cette dernière, lui fit un sourire et transplana à Londres pour se reposer un peu avant l'entrainement du lendemain qui s'annonçait compliqué. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé il n'avait plus pensé qu'ils allaient enfin intégrer l'entrainement avec les titulaires, il était pressé d'y être pour pouvoir se défouler et penser à autre chose qu'à Ginny.

A son retour à Londres, il s'était endormit très rapidement épuisé des évènements du week end. Quand il se leva il était à la fois heureux et anxieux de se rendre au centre d'entrainement des Canons de Chudley. Enfin il allait retrouver le sport qu'il aimait tant mais cela s'annonçait compliqué avec les titulaires, certains ne s'étaient pas montrés très enthousiastes à l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues.

Quand il arriva au centre d'entrainement, il se rendit immédiatement dans les vestiaires afin de se changer, il était pressé de commencer, il fut surprit d'être le premier présent, mais très vite les autres joueurs arrivèrent. Il salua les autres joueurs qui ne firent pas attention à lui à part le capitaine qui fut chaleureux avec lui. Puis Lois vint se jeter sur lui pour lui dire bonjour, elle était toute excitée et était pressée d'en découdre elle aussi. Daphné suivit et vint lui faire la bise avec un grand sourire avant d'aller se changer puis enfin Tom arriva. Il était un peu gêné en se rapprochant de Harry.

-Ca va toi? Lança Tom avec précaution.

-T'inquiètes pas vieux, on va éviter de parler de la soirée ce sera mieux, on a mieux à penser aujourd'hui, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Tom se détendit et lui frappa amicalement le dos avec sa main.

-Si tu veux en parler n'hésites pas en tout cas.

Harry s'était vraiment rapproché du jeune homme et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en devenant joueur de quidditch professionnel, il se sentait revivre.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses les gars, vous racontez vos péripéties de ce week end! Lança joyeusement Lois.

Alors que les deux allaient lui répondre l'entraineur fit son apparition dans le vestiaire ce qui entraina immédiatement un grand silence de la part de tous les joueurs. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce pour être sur d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bon comme promis et après avoir vu les efforts et les progrès des recrues, j'ai décidé de les intégrer à l'entrainement sur balai. A partir de maintenant vous êtes tous en compétition pour vos postes! Je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous même! Il n'y aura pas de passes droits, les titulaires habituels ne seront pas surs de l'être pour le premier match de la saison. Quant aux nouveaux ne vous attendez pas à être titulaire aussi facilement, vous avez les qualités pour vous imposer mais il vous faudra le démontrer sur le terrain. Je compte sur vous tous pour que les rivalités soient saines, dans le cas contraire je n'hésiterai pas à me montrer ferme et à mettre des joueurs sur le côté c'est bien compris?! Allez tous sur le terrain d'entrainement!

Le discours du coach avait été on ne peut plus clair, Harry allait devoir batailler pour gagner sa place, mais il avait ses chances, les titulaires habituels n'étant pas sur de l'être encore. Il donnerait le meilleur de lui même pour pouvoir accomplir son nouveau rêve, celui d'être l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs.

Une fois tous réunis sur le terrain, les premiers exercices commencèrent. Ils étaient répartis par poste. Tous les batteurs se trouvaient dans un coin du terrain et avait des exercices spécifiques à faire, Harry put donc voir son ami Tom s'exerçer avec les deux autres batteurs. Quant aux poursuiveurs, il étaient six avec Lois et Daphné car le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe s'entrainait avec eux. Harry quant à lui se retrouva avec Galvin Gundgeon l'attrapeur titulaire ces dernières années. Ce dernier ne se montrait pas très chaleureux avec Harry et voyait son arrivée dans l'équipe d'un mauvais oeil. Le coach vint leur expliquer le déroulement de leur séance et partit se mettre en bas du terrain pour les observer. Il leur donnait des consignes en amplifiant sa voix quand il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le long de la séance son rival n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre des batons dans les roues, à faire exprès de lui couper les trajectoires pour le faire rallentir, ou bien de ne pas lui expliquer quand Harry avait du mal à comprendre un exercice.

L'entrainement prit fin trois heures plus tard, Harry était complètement épuisé. Alors qu'il descendait de son balai, et qu'il s'appretait à se diriger vers les vestiaires , le coach l'interpella.

-Hey Potter où est ce que tu vas d'un pas si pressé ?

-Euu.. au vestiaire.. répondit Harry avec hésitation.

-Oh non! Vous avez une séance à la salle qui suit juste après l'entrainement sur balai. Ca te pose un problème peut être? Se moqua le coach.

-Non aucun Coach!

Harry commençait à se diriger vers la salle d'un pas lourd quand son entraineur l'interpella de nouveau.

-Potter, je t'ai bien observé aujourd'hui, tu as beaucoup d'instinct et de talent sur un balai mais au niveau professionnel ça ne suffira pas... il va falloir que tu es plus de technique et pour ça il faut vraiment que tu te donnes à fond à chaque entrainement il faut que tu fasses à la perfection tous les exercices que je vous demande de faire à toi et Galvin on est bien d'accord? Tu ne vois peut être pas l'utilité maintenant mais fais moi confiance si tu suis les consignes tu t'amélioreras!

-Très bien coach!

-Et sois moins tendre avec ton adversaire sur un balai, ne te laisse pas intimider par Galvin! Lui conseilla le coach alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la salle d'entrainement.

L'entraineur avait dut remarquer que pendant toute la séance d'entrainement l'attrapeur titulaire lui en avait fait baver, et Harry était d'accord sur le fait qu'il allait devoir être plus compétiteur et être moins gentil une fois sur un balai. Il se promit de ne plus se laisser faire pour pouvoir progresser et répondre aux attentes du coach. Il se rendit à la salle avec un brin de motivation suivit de toute l'équipe, personne ne parlait, trop concentré à rester debout pour pouvoir enchainer à la salle.

A la fin de la journée, Harry n'en pouvait plus tous comme ses trois amis. Les exercices avaient été différents pour chacun mais pour tous très épuisants. Une fois lavés et changés dans le vestiaire le petit groupe se salua avec peu d'entrain en pensant à la journée du lendemain. Le programme qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée serait le même tous les jours et ils n'étaient pas forcément pressés d'y être.

L'entrainement s'intensifia de jour en jour, et le premier match approchait à grand pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils s'entrainaient tous très durs et ils commençaient à en voir le résultat. Après un entrainement sur balai, ils étaient à présent rarement fatigués et les séances à la salle qui suivaient se passaient plutôt bien. Harry et ses trois nouveaux amis se serraient les coudes dès qu'il y en avait un qui avait un petit coup de moins bien et ça les aidait à tenir. Harry devait reconnaitre que son rival au poste d'attrapeur se débrouillait mieux qu'il ne le pensait et que ce que Ron avait pu lui dire. Il était peut être moins talentueux que Harry mais il avait pour lui l'expérience et la technique qu'il avait pu obtenir durant toutes ses saisons dans le monde professionnel du quidditch. Leur rivalité était toujours compliquée tout en restant raisonnable, Galvin essayait toujours de lui mettre des batons dans les roues mais Harry ne se laissait plus faire et n'hésitait maintenant plus à en faire de même. Quant aux autres recrues elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien, Daphné et Lois rivalisaient parfaitement avec les trois poursuiveurs titulaires, elles compensaient leur manque de puissance par leur vitesse et leur agilité, Tom lui avait depuis le début était meilleure que l'un des deux batteurs et tout le monde pensait dans l'équipe qu'il ferait partit de l'équipe titulaire pour le premier match. Pour les autres ça se jouerait surement à pas grand chose car les écarts de niveau étaient très serrés.

A la veille du premier match, l'entraineur décida d'abréger leur entrainement après les exercices sur balai. Il ne voulait pas fatiguer les joueurs à la veille d'un match très important, le premier de la saison et qui pourrait lancer l'équipe dans une spirale positive. Il leur indiqua que tout le monde devait se réunir dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était tendu, il était de notoriété que l'entraineur des Canons de Chudley indiquait la veille de la rencontre les joueurs titulaires le lendemain. C'est avec appréhension que Harry se retrouva au milieu de ses coéquipiers dans le vestiaire. Pas un mot n'était échangé et tout les joueurs attendait impatiamment l'équipe qu'avait décidé de choisir le coach Dorkins.

Enfin l'entraineur arriva, et sans un mot commença à faire bouger sa baguette bras tendu. Des noms commençaient à s'inscrire en lettre dorée.

-Les titulaires pour le match de demain sont, en tant que gardien et capitaine James, en tant que poursuiveurs Léon, Alexander et Harvey, en tant que batteurs Joey et Tom , et enfin en tant qu'attrapeur.. Galvin .

Harry ressentit un poids en lui, une grande déception s'abattit sur lui, il avait travaillé extrêmement dur et cela n'avait pas été assez suffisant. Ceux qui ne seraient pas titulaires pour le premier match ne cachèrent pas leur déception, ils ne pouvaient pas. Il n'y aurait au final qu'une seule des quatre recrues qui commencerait la saison en tant que titulaire, et c'était Tom. Harry vint le féliciter d'une tape dans le dos, ce dernier était heureux d'être sélectionné mais également déçu pour ses amis. Il ne montra pas son enthousiasme et les consola en leur indiquant que la prochaine fois eux aussi seraient titulaires. Harry ne s'éternisa pas au centre d'entrainement des Canons de Chudley comme tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés.

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit très mal, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en devenant joueur de quidditch professionnel, et s'il n'était pas fait pour ça après tout. Il en fit des cauchemards toute la nuit. Le lendemain, il erra dans Londres une bonne partie de la journée, il ne faisait rien de particulier à part marcher, il en avait besoin pour oublier sa déconvenue de la veille. Puis quand ce fut l'heure, Harry se rendit au stade car il avait également un rôle de remplaçant à tenir au cas où Galvin se blesserait pendant le match.

Le match était commencé depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, Harry était sur le banc des remplaçants aux côtés de Daphné, Lois, Lester le batteur habituellement titulaire, et le coach Dorkins. Le déroulement du match n'avait pas l'air de plaire à ce dernier, le score était encore serré avec 40 points pour les Canons de Chudley et 60 points pour les Flèches d'Appleby mais cela reflétait assez mal la physionomie du match, en effet les poursuiveurs des Canons n'étaient vraiment pas au niveau de ceux de l'équipe adverse et sans le talent de la paire de batteur et de celui du gardien, l'écart serait de plus de cent points. L'entraineur pouvait au moins se réjouir de la prestation de ses deux batteurs et de son gardien, s'ils étaient encore en mesure de remporter le match c'était bien grâce à eux mais pour cela il fallait que Galvin soit plus rapide que l'adversaire pour attraper le vif d'or. Mais Galvin ne semblait pas aussi performant qu'à l'entrainement, ses manoeuvres étaient décousues et l'attrapeur des Canons semblait se déplacer sur le terrain sans aucune stratégie. L'attrapeur adverse sans être exceptionnel effectuait toujours les mêmes courbes sur le terrain ce qui gênait énormément Galvin. Harry rongeait son frein sur le bord du terrain il ne tenait plus en place, et il n'arrêtait pas de se lever pour s'étirer ou se dégourdir les jambes, il avait tellement envie d'être sur le terrain pour aider ses coéquipiers à remporter la rencontre.

Alors que le match s'éternisait et que le score était à présent de 150 à 50 pour l'équipe adverse, malgré les efforts des batteurs et du gardien, l'attrapeur des Flèches d'Appleby fit une descente en piquet à très grande vitesse, Galvin n'ayant pas aperçu le vif d'or se mit à le suivre à toute vitesse pour ne pas perdre de terrain sur son adversaire, c'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de perdre le premier match de la saison. En effet, l'attrapeur adverse en descendant à toute vitesse venait de faire une feinte à Galvin alors que le vif d'or ne se trouvait pas du tout vers le sol mais juste derrière lui. Alors qu'il rejoignait progressivement l'attrapeur des Flèches d'Appleby, ce dernier attendit le bon moment pour remonter à très grande vitesse dans sa direction, Galvin n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'esquiver, le temps de se retourner et de suivre son adversaire il était déjà trop tard, l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby était déjà réunie pour célébrer la victoire au centre du terrain. Le coach Dorkins fulminait, son équipe avait perdu et elle n'avait rien pu faire contre une équipe moyenne du championnat, le score était sans appel, ils venaient de perdre 300 à 50. Les joueurs rentrèrent au vestiaire la tête basse.

Alors que les joueurs se lavaient et se changeaient en silence, Harry vint féliciter Tom pour son match, car il avait été très performant et largement au niveau pour son premier match dans la ligue professionnelle de quidditch. Alors qu'il complimentait son ami pour le réconforter, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Galvin vint mettre un coup de poing au niveau de la tempe de Harry, qui sous l'impact du coup tomba par terre sonné. Harry se releva immédiatement mais difficilement en se tenant la tête à l'endroit où il avait été frappé, il ne comprenait pas l'agression de son coéquipier quand ce dernier lui hurla dessus.

-Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas critiquer la performance d'aujourd'hui? Tu penses surement que tu aurais fait mieux que moi!

-T'es complètement taré mon pauvre Galvin! Tu es si égocentrique que tu penses que je ne parle que de toi! Et bien détrompes toi je ne m'interessais pas du tout à la piètre performance que tu nous as montré aujourd'hui! Et oui je suis sur que j'aurai pu faire mieux que toi!

Galvin devint rouge de colère, la situation dégénérée, et il fallait que ça s'arrête, mais il était déjà trop tard, il venait de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sortilège sur Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Tom qui avait suivit l'altercation s'interposa et bloqua le sortilège avec sa baguette. Des clans se formèrent, Alexander et Harvey se mirent aux côtés de Galvin tandis que Tom se mit au côté de Harry. Les autres ne voulaient pas ou n'osaient pas intervenir de peur d'être surpris par le coach. Le capitaine essayait tant bien que mal de les calmer mais les insultes fusaient, James le capitaine et gardien des Canons qui se trouvait au milieu bras tendu pour calmer les esprits fut projeté sur un côté par un sortilège et c'est à ce moment là que les sortilèges fusèrent. Harry et Tom se débrouillaient tant bien que mal face à trois adversaires mais Harry avait l'habitude de combattre et il parvint à en pétrifier un. Alors qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer, Tom se prit un sortilège de stupefixion qui le fit traverser le vestiaire, Harry se précipita pour voir comment allait son ami. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour l'aider il sentit deux sortilèges fonçaient sur lui, il fit apparaitre son bouclier le plus puissant, qui stoppa net les sortilèges. Alors que Harry se retournait pour riposter le coach fit son apparition dans une colère noire, il lança des sortilèges des deux côtés ce qui surprit les joueurs et les projeta chacun d'un côté. Harry tomba mal en se tapant la tête contre une chaise, il saignait mais il avait connu bien pire par le passé. Il se releva difficilement cependant et il put entendre son coach poussait une gueulante comme il n'avait jamais pu entendre.

-Cela fait longtemps que je suis entraineur dans le monde professionnel et je n'avais jamais vu un tel comportement de la part de mes joueurs! C'est une honte! Heureusement pour vous qu'on a l'habitude d'être nul et que personne ne veut rejoindre cette équipe car sinon je vous aurai tous immédiatement remplacés! J'ai honte d'être votre entraineur! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur votre comportement inadmissible, je vous attends tous à la première heure demain matin, et s'il y a un seul joueur qui est en retard je le vire de l'équipe! J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre!

Sur ces dernière paroles, le coach Dorkins sortit du vestiaire en laissant les joueurs honteux de leur comportement, à la fois ceux qui s'étaient battus mais également ceux qui ne s'étaient pas interposés pour stopper les affrontements. Harry saignait de plus en plus, et le fait de perdre beaucoup de sang lui donnait une atroce migraine. Daphé se rapprocha de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire et par la gueulante poussé par son entraineur.

-Harry, je vais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste, ta plaie n'est pas belle à voir, tu es couvert de sang!

Harry ne répondit même pas, il se laisse transporter par Daphné. Il n'avait plus la force de réagir. Comment avait il pu en arriver là, lui qui désirait plus que tout faire carrière dans le quidditch, il avait faillit mettre fin à sa carrière sans avoir même joué un seul match. Quel idiot il pouvait être parfois.

L'arrivée du héros du monde sorcier, blessé et couvert de sang ne passa pas inaperçu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital magique. Un médicomage prit soin de lui et sa blessure cicatrisa rapidement grâce à la baume que le soigneur lui avait appliqué sur sa plaie. Il lui restait une petite cicatrice mais rien de bien méchant, après tout il en avait une bien plus conséquente sur son front. Daphné se trouvait à ses côtés rassurée de le voir aller mieux. Harry la regarda, elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, un vert étincelant, il aurait pu se perdre de longues minutes dans ses yeux. Daphné lui passa la main devant les yeux plusieurs fois.

-Hey tu dors Potter? Tu me fixes depuis cinq minutes déjà! Lui lança Daphné pour plaisanter.

-Euu non non, balbutia Harry tout en rougissant. Merci de m'avoir amené Daphné mais cela ne te dérangerait pas qu'on s'en aille? Il y a un peu trop d'agitations ici.

En effet, derrière la chambre où il se trouvait pour se faire soigner, une foule s'était réunie pour vérifier si la rumeur était vraie concernant la présence du héros de la guerre à Ste Mangouste. Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver comme un phénomène de foire et il était grand temps de partir.

Daphné et Harry sortirent tant bien que mal de la chambre en écartant les personnes se trouvant sur leur passage, ils se rendirent à la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital et après s'être mis d'accord transplanèrent au cottage.

Alors que Harry remerciait son amie pour son aide, elle lui proposa de lui faire à manger et de passer la soirée avec elle au cottage. Après tout c'était chez lui et il n'était pas venu la voir depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait emménager. Harry accepta avec joie. Une soirée avec une amie lui ferait le plus grand bien, avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il aurait bien aimé la présence de quelqu'un, et l'absence de Hermione n'aidait pas Harry à se sentir mieux, il se sentait vraiment seul. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pendant toutes ses semaines éloigné de tous. Alors que Harry se servait une bierraubeurre et que Daphné était aux fourneaux, il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il se leva baguette à la main se demandant qui pouvait bien se trouver devant chez lui alors que personne n'avait connaissance de l'existence de ce lieu. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se détendit c'était Tom et Lois. Cette dernière se jeta à son cou en lui demandant comment il allait. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle entra suivit de Tom qui lui tapa dans le dos. Harry adorait ses amis qui étaient vraiment sans gênes avec lui, ça lui plaisait de pas être considéré comme un phénomène de foire ou un dieu, il se sentait vraiment comme tout le monde avec eux. Alors que Tom venait de se servir une bierraubeurre également, il le regarda avec un sourire.

-Je ne savais pas que tu vivais avec Daphné petit cachotier! Le taquina Tom.

-Euu mais non pas du tout! Lui répondit Harry qui rougissait. Daphné a emménagé ici car elle en avait marre de vivre chez ses parents! Moi je suis toujours à Londres.

-Mais oui bien sur Harry! Lança Lois. Vous faites ce que vous voulez hein! Continua Lois en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

C'est à ce moment là que Daphné arriva et devint rouge écrevisse.

-Arrêtez de vous faire des idées les deux lurons! Bon du coup on sera quatre à manger? Merci de prévenir la prochaine fois, les taquina Daphné.

-Merci Daphné, je suis affamé, lança Tom en se mettant à table après avoir fait apparaitre des assiettes sous les rires des trois autres.

Le repas se déroula à merveille, il n'y eut pas une minute où les quatre jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de rire. L'ambiance avait été détendue et personne n'avait parlé de l'incident du vestiaire, une simple soirée entre amis à plaisanter et s'amuser. Pendant le repas, Harry n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards à son amie Daphné, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, il avait du mal à se lasser de l'admirer. Alors que le repas était terminé et que tout le monde s'appretait à rentrer chez soit. Lois vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu ne trompes personnes tu sais! A part elle peut être!

-De quoi tu parles Lois? Répondit sur la défensive Harry.

-Oh tu le sais très bien, lui répliqua Lois en rigolant.

Puis sur ces dernières paroles Lois transplana, suivit de Tom. Harry jeta un dernier regard à Daphné, lui fit un sourire et transplana à son tour chez lui.

Depuis leur arrivée au centre d'entrainement, le coach Dorkins n'avait adressé la parole à personne, se contentant de montrer le terrain du doigt, tous les joueurs s'étaient précipités sur leur balai pour commencer les exercices habituels. Puis lorsqu'ils furent échauffés, le coach vint les rejoindre en l'air au milieu du terrain avec son balai et leur donna que quelques consignes!

-Le prochain match est dans quatre jours et contre les Tornades de Tutshill! Une très bonne équipe qui a l'habitude de finir dans les premiers du championnat! Il n'y aura plus aucun passe droit, je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous même! Vous savez quoi faire! Alors faites le bien!

Sur ces paroles le coach redescendit et les regarda s'exercer sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il partit même avant la fin de l'entrainement. Les joueurs furent perturbés mais continuèrent à s'entrainer. Après avoir largement dépassé l'heure de fin de l'entrainement ils se rendirent tous à la salle pour effectuer des exercices physiques. Harry était surmotivé! Il ne voulait pas décevoir son entraineur et il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, il devait donner le meilleur à l'entrainement même s'il ne jouait pas les matchs en tant que titulaire. Les trois jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, le coach allait et venait sans être là en permanence comme s'il voulait leur montrer qu'ils allaient devoir regagner sa confiance. Ils s'entrainaient vraiment très durs, et même lorsqu'ils partaient du centre d'entrainement, Lois Tom Daphné et Harry se réunissaient au cottage pour revoir des stratégies ou parler de quidditch. Harry se sentait de plus en plus proche de Daphné. Tom et Lois se rendait compte du rapprochement de leur deux amis et n'arretaient pas de les chambrer avec ça. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à sa vie sentimentale. Il voulait réussir dans le quidditch et il était concentré à cent pour cent dans ce domaine.

La veille du match, tout le monde se réunit dans le vestiaire pour attendre la composition du coach. Quand il arriva, tout le monde se tut.

-Vous vous êtes bien entrainés ces derniers jours, c'est ça que j'attends de joueurs professionnels! Vous pouvez disposer on se voit demain pour le match!

Le coach sortit sans annoncer la moindre composition d'équipe, les joueurs étaient stupéfaits, jamais le coach Dorkins n'avait agit de la sorte. Les joueurs s'en allèrent dépités. Le quatuor d'ami se réunit ce soir là avec plein de questions en tête pour le match de demain, ils étaient tous stressés et espéraient tous être titulaire le lendemain mais il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas. La soirée passa rapidement et chacun rentra chez lui pour se préparer au mieux pour la rencontre du lendemain qui se déroulait en début d'après midi.

Alors qu'il se réveillait à l'aube Harry aperçut une chouette à sa fenêtre qui lui apportait ses journaux, en effet, il s'était abonné à la Gazette du sorcier, au Chicaneur, à La Pensine et à So Quidditch. Rien de bien intéressant dans les trois premiers journaux, mais l'article en première page de So Quidditch attira son attention.

**Une Harpie Flamboyante**

_**Alors qu'au lendemain des recrutements nous avions fait un listing des dix futures stars de la ligue professionnelle de quidditch, il est l'heure de faire un bilan après les deux premières journées du championnat. Seulement trois de nos jeunes joueurs cités ont put faire leur preuve dans un match officiel. Il s'agit de Tom Jewel pour les Canons de Chudley qui a fait un match honorable en tant que batteur titulaire, mais également Rey Bishop l'attrapeur du Club de flaquemare qui a attrapé le vif d'or et fait gagner son équipe à deux reprises lors des deux premiers matchs de la saison pour le club. Mais celle qui nous a le plus impressionné est ni plus ni moins que Ginny Weasley avec son club des Harpies de Holyhead, pendant les deux premiers matchs elle a scoré à elle seule 150 points en tant que poursuiveuse, ce qui fait d'elle la meilleure marqueuse du championnat, bien sur c'est à relativiser car la saison est encore longue mais cela faisait longtemps que l'Angleterre n'avait pas eu un poursuiveur de cette envergure! Nous sommes allés à la rencontre de cette star en devenir pour recueillir ses impressions, ce qu'elle attend cette saison et les équipes qu'elle redoute. Attention vous serez surpris par ses propos, n'en perdez pas une miette!**_

_**-Bonjour Ginny, merci de nous recevoir! Avec ce début de saison on se doute que tu dois être très demandée.**_

_**-Bonjour, il n'y a pas de soucis! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident pour moi de gérer toutes les demandes mais j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux.**_

_**-Vous avez encore le temps pour vous y faire. Venons en à un sujet plus intéressant. Etes vous surprise par le début de saison que vous effectuez avec les Harpies de Holyhead, un club qui d'habitude est réputé tès dur pour s'y intégrer?**_

_**-Evidemment je suis surprise du bon début de saison que je propose mais je suis encore plus surprise que l'on dise que l'on a du mal à s'intégrer dans ce club car ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir ici, au contraire, tout le monde a été très accueillant, et notre capitaine fait tout pour que je me sente le mieux possible. Si j'ai pu être performante c'est grâce à toutes les personnes présentes au club.**_

_**-Vraiment? Pourtant la réputation de Gwenog Jones, la célèbre capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead n'est plus à refaire, elle est réputée très dure avec les joueuses de l'équipe.**_

_**-Elle est dure c'est vrai mais c'est pour le bien de l'équipe, on progresse énormément à ses côtés.**_

_**-Vos statistiques le prouve, quel effet cela vous fait à 17 ans d'être la meilleure marqueuse du championnat après deux journées ?**_

_**-Justement vous venez de le dire, cela ne fait que deux journées et il reste encore un match entre les Canons de Chudley et les Tornades de Tutschill pour clore cette journée. Je ne me prends pas la tête, je suis aujourd'hui en haut du classement mais je n'y serai peut être déjà plus dans quelques journées. On fera le point à la mi saison.**_

_**-Le résultat du dernier match de la journée semble cependant courru d'avance. Avec les Harpies de Holyhead vous êtes bien placé pour remporter le championnat cette année mais votre principal rival, les Tornades de Tutshill, peut il vous inquiéter?**_

_**-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler du titre après deux journées mais c'est sur que l'équipe fera tout pour remporter le championnat. Mais il n'y a pas que les Tornades de Tutshill comme équipe dangereuse dans ce championnat, il y en a beaucoup plus. Et d'ailleurs pour revenir à cela je me méfierai si j'étais vous de l'issue de la rencontre entre les Canons de Chudley et les Tornades de Tutshill!**_

_**-C'est à dire? Vous pensez que le match sera serré? Pourtant on a affaire au dernier du classement de l'année dernière face au champion en titre.**_

_**-Je pense même que les Canons de Chudley vont gagner le match! Ils ont recruté des jeunes joueurs cette année tout comme moi et qui ont beaucoup de talent. Le premier match ne compte pas, leur saison va véritablement se lancer contre les Tornades!**_

_**-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure? Il y a apparamment des tensions au sein du club, des rumeurs indiquent qu'une bagarre aurait éclaté dans les vestiaires après leur défaite lors du premier match.**_

_**-Disons que je mise sur un joueur en particulier qui je pense va changer la dimension du club des Canons de Chudley. Quant à la bagarre, je ne suis pas au courant, vous savez des rumeurs, il y en a tous les jours dans notre profession.**_

_**-Quel joueur en particulier?**_

_**-Harry Potter! Tout le monde le connait pour la guerre qu'il y a eu récemment! Mais j'ai eu le plaisir et la chance de l'avoir comme capitaine dans l'équipe de Gryffondor quand j'étais encore étudiante à Poudlard et je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme lui le fait! Beaucoup rêverait d'avoir un dixième de son talent sur le circuit professionnel je peux vous l'assurer!**_

_**-Vous avez l'air admirative devant lui? Pourtant s'il est aussi talentueux que vous le dites pourquoi n'a t'il pas joué le premier match de la saison? **_

_**-Admirative? Non! Simplement, je reconnais le talent quand je le vois. Si nos deux équipes se rencontrent et qu'il est titulaire, on ne lui fera pas de cadeau juste parce qu'il est un héros de guerre! S'il n'a pas joué c'est qu'il devait y avoir de raisons, et je ne les connais pas, c'est au club ou au coach de leur équipe de vous répondre!**_

_**-Confirmez vous avoir été en relation étroite avec le plus célèbre des sorciers?**_

_**-Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et mes proches donc je m'abstiendrai de répondre.**_

_**-Nous comprenons parfaitement! Toute l'équipe de So Quidditch vous souhaite le meilleur pour la suite de la saison, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions.**_

_**-Merci à vous d'être venu à ma rencontre ce fut un plaisir, à très bientôt.**_

_**Nous avons retranscrit les propos de Ginny Weasley intégralement comme elle l'a souhaité pour qu'aucune de ses paroles ne soient mal comprises ou mal interprétées. On est tous pressé de suivre le reste de la saison pour voir si Ginny Weasley finira en tête du classement des marqueurs de la ligue et si comme elle l'a dit l'équipe des Canons de Chudley va redresser la tête après plusieurs saisons au fin fond du classement de la ligue professionnelle de quidditch. **_

_**En attendant nous vous retrouvons très vite.**_

_**Quidditchement votre!**_

Harry reposa le journal et put voir le sourire et le regard déterminé de la jeune rousse s'étaler au dessus de l'article. Il était chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de lire, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que Ginny le considérait comme un joueur avec beaucoup de talent et il se demandait si elle lui en voulait toujours. Avec ses propos on pourrait penser que non mais après tout elle disait peut être simplement ce qu'elle pensait ce qui montrait qu' elle était enfin passée à autre chose. Harry regarda une dernière fois le visage de la belle rousse et rangea les journaux dans un tiroir. Il se prépara et se rendit au stade. Le match contre les Tornades se déroulerait au stade des Canons de Chudley. Le premier match s'était déroulé à l'extérieur. Harry allait enfin pouvoir voir la ferveur des supporteurs des Canons.

Alors qu'Harry arrivait au stade pour se rendre au vestiaire, des gens vêtus d'orange envahissaient les tribunes, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde alors que le match n'était que deux heures plus tard. Une fois arrivé dans les vestiaires, il commença à se changer minutieusement. Il mit beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Il plaisanta un peu avec Lois qui n'arretait jamais de blaguer sur tout et rien et qui là se moquait particulièrement de Harry par rapport à l'interview de Ginny. Daphné elle préférait rester dans son coin tout comme Tom qui semblait visiblement stréssé. Alors que les joueurs attendaient le début du match toujours sans connaitre la composition d'équipe, le Coach fit son apparition cinq minutes avant le coup d'envoi. Un grand silence puis un mouvement de baguette et des noms. Gardien et capitaine, James, batteurs, Joey et Tom, poursuiveurs, Léon Daphné et Lois, et enfin attrapeur, Harry.

Harry sentit son coeur s'accéléré dans sa poitrine, il était titulaire.. il allait enfin pouvoir montrer son talent. Alors que les titulaires habituels allaient commencer à se plaidre, un seul regard du coach les dissuada et ils suivirent le coach afin de se rendre sur le banc des remplaçants. Les titulaires se mirent l'un derrière l'autre dans le couloir menant au stade, avec à côté d'eux les titulaires de l'équipe des Tornades de Turtshill. Le speaker annonça le nom des joueurs pour qu'ils se lancent sur le terrain. Après avoir appelé les joueurs de l'équipe adverse il se mit à appeler les joueurs locaux sous les applaudissements frénétiques des supporteurs.

" Pour l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, en tant que gardien et capitaine, Jaaaames Larson, en tant que premier batteur veuillez applaudir Joeyyy Jenkins, deuxième batteur Toooom Jewel, en tant que premier poursuiveur Léonnnnnn Deschamps, deuxième poursuiveur Loiiiiiis Mcroy, troisième poursuiveur Daphnééééééééé Greengrass et enfin en tant qu'atout et attrapeur Harryyyyyy Potter! "

Le stade semblait prêt à exploser, le speaker n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer les noms de famille, tellement ils furent crier et scander par les supporteurs! Les joueurs se mirent en place. Harry était concentré face à son adversaire du jour, il n'entendait même plus la foule qui hurlait et l'encourageait. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et l'arbitre siffla le début du match. Harry se mit immédiatement à tourner autour du terrain concentré à trouver la petite balle en or. Quand il se retourna il put voir une attaque placée de la part des poursuiveurs de son équipe, la transmission de balle était fluide et rapide, Daphné passa à Lois qui fit semblant de l'attraper se pencha au dernier moment pour laisser passer la balle qui fila droit vers Léon qui était placé derrière, le gardien adverse surprit ne put rien faire, Léon venait déjà de faire rentrer le souaffle dans l'anneau situé sur la droite. 10 à zéro sous les acclamations grandissantes des supporteurs au vu de cette action magnifique. Harry se remit à chercher le vif d'or, il ne l'avait toujours pas aperçu. De temps en temps il faisait des feintes en accélérant à certains endroits du terrain pour que l'attrapeur adverse croit qu'il repérait le vif d'or et cela marchait plutôt bien. A prèsent l'adversaire ne savait plus s'il devait le suivre ou pas. Harry le destabilisait complètement avec ses courbes imprévisibles. On sentait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son balai et tout le monde était en train de s'en apercevoir. Alors qu' il remontait en chandelle il entendit un bruit de choc, encore un cognard envoyé par Tom qui faisait mouche, tout leur réussissait, les Tornades ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait, le score était sans appel, 160 à 20 après à peine une heure de jeu. Harry se positionna au centre du terrain à une dizaine de mètre au dessus des poursuiveurs et regarda une nouvelle attaque placée de la part du nouveau trio des Canons de Chudley. Léon avait le souaffle avec lui, alors qu'un poursuiveur adverse arrivait pour s'en emparer, il laissa tomber le souaffle vers le bas, Lois qui avait comprit ce que voulait faire Léon récupéra le souaffle et le lança en chandelle vers la droite en direction de Daphné qui était démarquée Alors que le souaffle arrivé vers elle, Daphné fit semblant de feinter comme Lois avait put le faire au début de match mais alors que le souaffle lui passait devant, elle fit pivoter son balai vers la droite qui frappa de plein fouet le souaffle qui fila à l'intérieur de l'anneau extérieur gauche, le gardien n'avait même pas bougé. Les spectateurs ébahis mirent plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Ils se mirent enfin à applaudir à tout rompre, le nom de Greengrass était scandé dans tout le stade. Le score était de 170 à 20, cela faisait une éternité que les supporteurs n'avaient pas vu leur équipe dominer un adversaire de la sorte et surtout une équipe championne en titre.

Alors que le public était en ébullition, il devint soudainement muet, Harry venait de plonger à une vitesse vertigineuse avec son balai, il était en train d'effectuer une descente en piquet de plus de 40 mètres de hauteur, sous les cris horrifiés de certains supporteurs. L'attrapeur adverse qui se trouvait plus bas fonçait également vers le vif d'or qui se trouvait à ras du sol en plein milieu du terrain en dessous des poursuiveurs et des batteurs qui continuaient à jouer avec le souaffle et les cognards. Harry qui descendait à grande vitesse évita de justesse un cognard qui fonçait vers lui, alors qu'il déviait légèrement de sa trajectoire il dut éviter un joueur qui se trouvait sur son passage , cela lui fit perdre du terrain sur son adversaire qui lui n'avait aucun obstacle vu qu'il était à la même hauteur que le vif d'or et qu'il fonçait vers lui venant d'un côté du terrain. Harry se pencha au maximum sur son balai pour lui donner une vitesse maximale, il ne pensait même plus à l'adversaire ni aux autres joueurs ni au public il n'y avait plus que lui et le vif d'or, il fonçait toujours vers le sol, le vif d'or devenait de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du vif , ce dernier prit une autre direction, qui le menait vers le haut du stade. Harry arrivait tellement vite vers le sol qu'il dut s'y prendre au dernier moment pour redresser le manche de son balai ,il frola l'herbe du terrain de ses pieds pour pouvoir repartir dans la direction opposée. L'attrapeur adverse avait un peu d'avance mais il le rattrapa alors qu'ils n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du vif d'or. Ce dernier avait décidément envie de bouger car il changea encore de direction, il se dirigea au dessus de la tête de Harry a une telle vitesse qu'il ne put l'attraper mais alors que l'attrapeur adverse passait dans son dos pour attraper le vif d'or, Harry se mit rapidement debout sur son balai et sauta de son balai en arrière bras droit tendu, une manoeuvre complètement dingue et dangereuse, l'adversaire surprit tendit également le bras mais voyant le corps de Harry se rapprocher il s'écarta de peur de se le prendre de plein fouet, en pleine extension et tendant son bras au maximum Harry attrapa le vif d'or qu'il serra dans sa main droite. Le public retint son souffle devant la manoeuvre complètement folle du jeune Potter, le corps de Harry descendait en flèche, il allait s'écraser quand Daphné surgissant de nul part vint le récupérer à quelques mètres du sol sous les hurlements de la foule qui était déchainée et qui scandée le nom de Potter. Le coach Dorkins regardait le stade et n'avait jamais vu des supporteurs aussi extatiques devant un match. Le score final était de 360 à 70. Daphné se rapprocha du sol et embrassa Harry sur la joue un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les autres joueurs de l'équipe vinrent les rejoindre au centre du terrain, ils se prirent dans les bras fous de joie.

-T'es complètement fou Potter! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler de la sorte... lui lança Tom à la fois amusé et admiratif.

Harry lui fit une tape dans le dos et il se pencha vers Daphné pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'emmener sur son balai faire un tour d'honneur avec le vif d'or. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui proposa de monter derrière elle. Toute l'équipe les suivit et ils montèrent assez haut pour que tout le monde les voit. Harry se mit debout à l'arrière du balai de Daphné tout en se tenant à son épaule pour ne pas tomber. Il serra sa main où se tenait le vif d'or, la pressa contre son front, Harry avait les yeux fermés quand il eut l'image de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Il ne put retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues, il rouvrit les yeux en remerciant Ron, et il tendit le bras tout en serrant le vif d'or en direction des supporteurs qui ne cessaient d'applaudir et de scander leurs noms.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur tour d'honneur, il aperçut de loin une personne qu'il connaissait, il demanda à Daphné de venir le déposer dans les tribunes. Il était toujours en train de pleurer quand sa meilleure amie de toujours vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis fière de toi Harry... si fière...Ron serait tellement heureux.. Lui lança Hermione toute larmoyante.

-C'est à lui que je pensais quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or.. lui répondit Harry très ému, Merci d'être venu me voir jouer Hermione je ne savais pas que tu devais venir.

Tous les supporteurs autour d'eux commençaient à vouloir l'aggripper ou l'embrasser ou prendre des photos, Hermione ne put continuer à lui parler car trop de monde essayait de se rapprocher de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ré entendre.

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse Harry... cette façon de voler... c'est prodigieux..

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de voir son visage que la jolie rousse venait le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'en veux plus Harry lui murmura Ginny tout en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Harry devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était avec les efforts qu'il avait fourni tout le long de la était venu le voir jouer avec Hermione alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas sures de le voir titulaire, ça le touchait vraiment énormément. Alors qu'il voulait lui parler, la foule devint de plus en plus opressante autour d'eux, Daphné vint le récupérer avant que la situation ne dégénère, ils finirent leur tour d'honneur sous les acclamations des supporteurs et ils purent enfin rentrer au vestiaire sous les applaudissements de tout le stade qui était resté malgré la fin du match.

Une fois dans le vestiaire les joueurs se congratulèrent, ils avaient vraiment jouer de manière remarquable et en équipe. Les remplaçants ne semblaient pas très heureux de la tournure des évènements mais personne ne fit attention à eux, trop heureux de célébrer ce grand succès. L'entraineur fit son apparition le visage fermé et tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers lui.

-C'est ce que j'appelle jouer au quidditch! Bravo vous avez fait rêver les gens qui sont venus vous voir jouer et je dois vous avouer que vous m'avez fait rêver aussi! Continuez comme ça! J'accorde deux jours de repos à tout le monde on se voit à l'entrainement à la première heure lundi, en attendant fêtez bien ça ce soir!

Le coach fit un grand sourire et sortit du vestiaire. Les joueurs sautèrent sur place et se félicitèrent à grands coups de tapes dans le dos. Ils se mirent bras dessus bras dessous tout en sautant en l'air et en chantant pendant de nombreuses minutes. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver le soir dans un bar pour fêter la victoire, James leur indiqua qu'il allait réserver un bar dans Londres pour pouvoir célébrer ça tranquillement et en toute intimité. Alors qu'il allait partir se reposer à Londres, Daphné vint lui prendre le bras.

-Tu as été incroyable Harry! Le complimenta Daphné.

-Tu peux parler, j'ai rarement vu un joueur avec autant de dextérité que toi pour scorer avec le souaffle, celui que tu as marqué avec ton balai était somptueux.. vraiment.. lui répondit Harry sincèrement.

Daphné lui sourit et tout en lui tenant toujours le bras elle vint se blottir contre son é rougit légèrement et sourit, il était vraiment bien avec elle. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées Lois arriva et bouscula Harry tout en riant.

-On est dans la lune Potter, je vois que tu es bien accompagnée! Plaisanta la jeune blonde avec ses yeux remplis de malice.

-Oh la ferme McRoy, on peut jamais être tranquil avec toi. Lui lança Harry avant de se mettre à rire avec Lois et Daphné.

-On se voit ce soir les filles! Lança Harry.

Ce dernier regarda Lois transplaner, puis il prit la main de Daphné, la lui embrassa puis s'écarta, avec un grand sourire en voyant Daphné rougir comme une tomate puis transplana. C'est à ce moment là qu'il eut l'image de Ginny lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et l'embrassant dans le cou.


End file.
